<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dwellings by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358027">Dwellings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Imprisonment, i dont know what to tag this, think of this like a parallel world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Riverdale cast hide a dark secret. They're definitely not on the show willingly, and everything you have seen is a lie. There’s a reason for everything. And some are far more fucked up than they could ever imagine. </p><p>or: inspired by a YouTube comment on a cast interview; "Blink twice if you're being held hostage."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Panda Express do desserts?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is mostly a joke, but also kinda wholesome? It started out as a "oh hey what if" but then i couldn't stop writing, and it turned into a fic, so yeet.</p><p>credit to the commenter! you gave me something to write, so thank you! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It had been nearly three years. </p><p>Three years of the show, and three years of captivity. In the eyes of fans and the outside world, they were high on life, each of them expressing love for the show. But that couldn't be further from the truth.  The truth was, the show had crashed and burned at the end of season 2. Writers had left over disputes over storylines, so they brought other- inexperienced ones. Those of which took control of the show's narrative. For the four main cast members, as well as Madeleine,  their lies as actors came to an end at the beginning of the shoot before season 3. When most of them tried to get out of the contract.</p><p>The show in their eyes, was dead. The spark was gone, and they were beating a dead horse. But unfortunately, they were ignored. Worse than that, when it became clear they weren't intending to stay quiet about the cruelty of their contracts, a decision was made to take matters into the higher-ups hands. This meant that everything, from then on, would be staged. </p><p>Their social media profiles would be hijacked, and any content would be uploaded by the higher ups, in an attempt to keep a sense of normalcy. It started slowly, but as months went by and rebellion got stronger, the four, and then five of them hatching plans to go to any news source possible, anyone who could help them- the higher ups had no choice but to enforce stage 2. Instead of  living in their individual apartments, Cole, Lili, KJ, Camila- and later Madeleine- were instead kept under lock and key. More specifically, deep underneath the Warner Brother's studio's.</p><p>They were only allowed out during filming for the show, as well as seeing their families. Though the writers/producers of Riverdale weren't stupid. They knew their cast would speak up about their mistreatment- that they were literal prisoners of a TV studio and show.  Phone calls home were monitored closely, and when it came to seeing loved ones in person. they were drugged heavily, as to appear very tired and fatigued. But the drug also did a wonderful job of numbing their minds, turning them to slush. So when it came to each of them seeing their family, they forgot about  their imprisonment, and the contracts sealing away their souls -</p><p>Instead, they sat in a sort of daze, smiling at their mom or dad, their sister or brother, of even friend. Trying to figure out what it was they wanted to say so badly - it almost hurt. But the words were always tangled on their tongue. When they returned "home" it would come back, like a wave of icy water, and the frustration was enough to fortify them. By the time the drug had worn off, they were back behind steel bars. Without a voice to scream with. Far, far away from their family and friends. </p><p>That day was no different. Returning from her usual shoot, Madeleine's body ached. Her bones felt hollow and every step was painful. Her guide was usually a dick, so it was no surprise to her when he shoved her forwards, grumbling under his breath. The floor was ice-cold concrete, a startling change from the hot May sun that had scorched her back outside. The room resembled a dungeon, but they weren't that cruel.</p><p>Madelaine guessed they could do worse. Though it didn't change the fact that they were prisoners. The wrought iron door was yanked open by her handler - Mads had an inkling his name was James. Handlers were men and women who escorted the cast to and from work, and as if they were actual prisoners in jail for murder or some other heinous crime, they were equipped with a walkie-talkie and a baton. As if five young actors were going to be much of a problem. Madeleine didn't fight back when James shoved her into what she now called home. A cell the size of a cheap motel room, that she shared with four others. Which meant arguments were inevitable, as well as fights. But being in the same shitty situation had actually brought her closer to her cast mates. </p><p>"Behave." James pressed his face against steel bars, green eyes almost teasing her, fingers sliding to the electronic keypad on his side, but pulling away quickly.  Madeleine figured he wasn't much older than her. He had dark brown hair slicked with enough hair gel to make her nauseous,. The handler folded his arms. "The boss doesn't want a repeat of last time."</p><p>Last time. Madeleine felt her chest tighten. It was their first attempt at escape, and they would have gotten away if it hadn't have been for Lili's stupid chicken run. Just thinking about it made her blood boil.  She loved the girl, really. They were best friends. But Madelaine was 100% they had been caught because Lili for some reason- had forgotten how to run. Mads had suppressed the memory deep, deep into the caverns of her mind. Because if she thought about how close they had been, how bright the light had looked from a distance, she would break apart. And breaking apart was the worst she could do. </p><p>The redhead locked eyes with her handler. She knew showing fear would only satisfy him, so she smiled and shrugged, swallowing hard. "Behave? I always do."</p><p>"I should hope so." the man rolled his eyes before turning and walking back up the cement staircase. Madeleine leaned into the bars, pressing her face against cool steel. She wanted to scream at him, her throat burning with insults. But she didn't dare, and instead she just watched as he returned to reality, a place she had been so cruelly torn away from. </p><p>Sighing to herself. Mads turned to face her company for the next few years- for however long her contract lasted. If she was honest, in the early days of the show, the four of them were really only colleagues. They got along, sure. It was hard not to. It was when they were thrown into a prison and stripped of their rights and humanity, when Madeleine began to see each of them in a different light.  Like Cole for example. Before imprisonment, she hadn't been a huge fan of him. It was his larger than life personality and sense of humour, mostly. She guessed he just got on her nerves. </p><p>Now, however? He was a different person. Well. Not exactly. Sure, Cole hadn't really changed. But he was far more mature than she gave him credit for. In the Before, when Mads only saw him on set and at events, she thought he was annoying. But now, she saw all of him. Not just his joking side, or his hyperactive side. There was a whole other side to him she didn't even know existed, because admittedly, she had been ignorant, now wanting to know this side. Because as far as she was concerned, he was a guy trapped in an eight-year-old's body. Though hell, she couldn't have been more wrong. </p><p>Madeleine didn't move from the door. She slipped to the ground slowly, ignoring how cold the floor was, seeping through her jeans. At least her clothes were still tolerable. Her appearance was looked after, because why wouldn't it?</p><p>The others were dotted across the room, in various positions. Lili was hanging upside down from the bed that she shared with Camila, tangles of blonde curls folding in her eyes. She didn't seem fazed though. As soon as the girl returned from the shoot, she ripped out her Betty ponytail. It had become almost a ritual. A book was in her hands; bright and colourful. Some kind of YA contemporary. Camila was cross legged on the floor with her back to the wall, head tipped back, raven hair in a bun.</p><p>She wore old style headphones from a brand that had probably gone out of business years ago. They were chunky and kind ugly, but they did the job. The raven haired girl was nodding her head appreciatively to the music. Though she wasn't smiling. Madelaine could vaguely hear the base.  Camila usually cranked her music up to the highest volume, but nobody said anything. Except at night. Madeleine focused on the cover of Lili's book. She'd like to take up reading again, since it was a welcome distraction. It's not like they could refuse to provide her with one. Though she'd have to think about what series it was she wanted. Harry Potter was appealing, or maybe The Mortal Instruments. Their "home" was an all-concrete hole in the ground with no heating, no flooring, and barely any space to move. It was the occupants that made it tolerable. </p><p>"Bad day?"</p><p>Glancing up, Madeleine automatically rolled her eyes at the familiar accent. Though a smile was curving on her lips. Like Cole, she had definitely gotten closer to the Kiwi, since he was the youngest, and something none of them knew beforehand- chronically claustrophobic. He'd never thought to tell them, so when the boy completely shattered, breaking down when they were initially thrown into captivity, Mads had very quickly realised he wasn't quite as chill and easy-going as he made out. It had taken Cole and Lili nearly two hours to calm him down. These days he wasn't nearly as bad. But KJ had his bad days. But they all did. To anchor himself, he usually stayed with Cole. And Cole was the perfect person to drag someone from the hollows of a panic attack.  If being held prisoner had any perks - being with KJ and Cole made it better (sometimes worse, when she was in a bad mood.) But overall, they were like her younger, as well as older (know it all) brother. </p><p>"Always." Madeleine answered the boy.  But there was a wry smile on her lips. </p><p>"Ditto." came his breathy reply. </p><p>Still in his Archie outfit, tight blue shirt, jeans, with his Letterman hanging off one shoulder, KJ still looked good, even as a prisoner. His red hair fell in different hues over his forehead. He was starting to lose the Archie red. It was any day now he'd be forced to have his 100th dye  job. KJ was sitting on a plastic chair they had been provided with, and as usual he was trying to come up with a plan for their fateful escape. He usually busied himself with pointless activities, because it only took a second for him to glance up and stare at the door, at what was cruelly trapping him inside such an enclosed space. It had happened several times, with Cole describing the boy as "possessed". Though Madeleine had to agree with him. He truly did lose it, and only breathing exercises- and some serious pep talks from the others- snapped him out of it. That afternoon, KJ seemed his usual self. The boy was lost without his partner in crime, his sort-of brother figure. Cole was still on set, and with the girls doing their own thing, the redhead had resorted to.... Madeleine squinted. What exactly was he doing?</p><p> The boy was holding something black, something chunky. And her stomach flipped over when she realised it was a phone. Though looking closer, the device was clearly broken. Its screen was shattered. KJ was prodding at it with what looked like a makeshift screw driver - a long, narrow nail-like object. Madeleine couldn't help it. "What's that?"</p><p>"A phone." KJ murmured, his gaze on what looked like a beaten Samsung. His tongue was stuck out in concentration, thin fingers running around the encasing. She noticed he'd taken off the back exposing thin coloured wires. </p><p>"Yeah, I get that," Mads rolled her eyes. "What are you doing with it?"</p><p>"Trying to turn it into some kind of radio, probably." came another voice. Bored sounding. Almost annoyed. Lili had sat up and shut her book. Her eyes were half lidded. "He's been trying to crack it open for an hour, and I'm this close," she held up the book with exaggerated force. "to throwing this at his head."</p><p>The Kiwi's head snapped up, brown eyes sparkling. He was grinning. "You love me really Lils."</p><p>The blonde groaned, collapsing into a heap on her bed, dropping the book on her face. "Debatable." </p><p>Madeleine cocked her head. "You're trying to make a radio?" she asked incredulously. "Out of a phone?"</p><p>KJ held up the phone. "Nope. If I can get this working, and we can connect to the WIFI somehow-"</p><p>"We'll be screwed." Lili cut in. She lay back on her elbows, head tipped back. She was wearing one of Betty's outfits, pale blue overalls over a purple tee. It was a cute look. The girl sighed. "Even if we do manage to reach out, it's their word against ours." she shrugged helplessly with a bitter laugh. "They'll say we've lost our minds or want some serious attention."</p><p>The Kiwi let out a sharp exhale. His gaze went back to the totalled phone, though his smile had disappeared. "It's better than rotting in here for half our lives." his voice had gone surprisingly cold, but Madeleine was used to it. Living with her cast mates, they were pretty much bipolar when it came to moods. </p><p>Lili didn't tear her gaze from the ceiling. "Everyone wants to get out of here," her voice was soft, eyes flickering closed. "But you have to be realistic. We're not going to get the phone working. Especially when all you're doing is poking at it with an old nail."</p><p>KJ ignored the girl. "I've almost got it," he muttered, tackling with the wires. </p><p>The blonde sat up, her expression pricking with irritation. She swung her legs off the bed, plunging her hands in her lap. Madeleine straightened slightly, and even Camila looked up, intrigued. It was a Lili intervention. The last time she'd had one, was Camila refusing to turn her music down.  "No, you don't almost have it," she said, her lips pursed. "You're trying to distract yourself, KJ. I know you are, and I understand completely. But playing handyman? All you've done is poke it!"</p><p>The redhead finally dropped the phone and it clattered on the floor. It slipped from his grasp when his expression darkened, fists clenching. His head snapped up.  "What do you expect me to do?!" KJ hissed back. "Do you want me to read or listen to music, like you guys? Since you seem fine with all of this! Which is- which is fucking insane!" He jumped to his feet, tearing at his hair. "You're not even trying to escape! Are you just going to roll over and let them do this to us?"</p><p>KJ's eyes were fierce, but Lili didn't back down. She stood up, arms folded. "Okay," she said calmly. "And what exactly are you going to do when your brilliant plan falls through?" Lili wasn't trying to be intimidating, or, well, a bitch. She was trying to be realistic. Madeleine knew that.  Though it was going to be hard to see KJ's dreams crushed again. Even if Lili was soft and calm, it definitely came across as patronising. "What are you going to do when we're caught?"  Lili took a breath, her eyes watering, tears pricking. Madeleine knew Lili blamed herself for that night. When they almost escaped. "Again."</p><p>The boy shook his head. He bent and scooped up the phone, cradling it to his chest. "I'll take the fall, obviously." he said shakily. Though that glitter of hope in his eyes were starting to fade. "I'd never let you guys get punished for something that I did."</p><p>Lili nodded, and she was trying so hard not to cry, Madeleine could sense the girl's emotions bubbling up inside of her. "That's right," she murmured, slowly reaching out and taking the phone from his trembling hands. "But we won't want you to get in trouble, KJ." Lili's smile was reassuring. She took his hands and squeezed them. "Forgive me for sounding cliche, but I'd rather we get caught as a five, than just you on your own. With your failed radio." her lips pricked into a grin. "And you can just bet our plan is going to be a thousand times better than last time, and I'm not going to run like a fucking chicken."</p><p>They were both laughing then, and Lili was wrapping her arms around the boy, and KJ was leaning into her. He wasn't crying, but Madeleine could tell he was close. They stayed like that for a moment, with the blonde just holding him. Madeleine couldn't resist her own smile. While Cole was like his older brother, Lili was his sister. It was kind of adorable. </p><p>The boy pulled away with a sniffle, swiping at his nose. "It was a stupid idea." he confirmed with a sheepish grin. </p><p>"What was a stupid idea?"</p><p>Madeleine jumped at the sudden voice coming from behind her, twisting to find a two figures standing behind steel bars. Lili and KJ stiffened, Camila jumping to her feet, the headphones slipping from where they had rested over her ears. There were two figures in the dim, silhouettes basking in the dim light coming from a sputtering bulb above. Madeleine recognised the one closest to her- the one practically pressed into steel bars was Cole. The man standing behind him with not much of an expression, except irritation, was already shoving the boy forwards. Even when the door was locked. Cole was smiling, but there were shadows under his eyes. He was in his Jughead getup, the crown beanie still nestled over dark curls spilling out. </p><p>He held up a brown paper bag, and Madeleine caught the aroma automatically. "Who wants Chinese food?"</p><p>Madeleine expected the others to start yelling. After all, it was their first proper takeout in a while. They had strict diets on set, so she was lucky to get a plain cupcake. She also knew the others were stubborn. Even if they were happy to finally be getting something greasy, none of them would open their mouths in front of a handler. Especially if they were being given something. Because, like KJ said, it was a form of acceptance- submission. Which neither of them were. Looking at the others though, Madeleine had to bite her lip to suppress a giggle. Lili's eyes were stuck to the paper bag in Cole's hand. The girl's expression had gone almost feral, eyes wide and lips twisted, as if wiling to fight to the death to get those noodles. </p><p>She wasn't the only one. Camila was smiling for once. Madeleine missed her smile. </p><p>"In." Cole's handler growled. He unlocked the door with a mechanical sounding beep, before shoving the boy inside. Cole stumbled but didn't fall. He kept a hold of the bag, turning and giving his best patronising smile to the man. "Thanks for walking me back to prison," he said cheerily, giving the handler a two fingered salute. "You can go now."</p><p>The handler hovered for a moment, before giving a stiff nod. "Enjoy your meal." he grumbled, before plodding back up the cement stairs. As soon as he was gone, Cole held out the bag. "Alright, I've got enough Panda Express to feed a small country." the boy started depositing wrapped packages. " I got chow mein and spicy rolls for the meat eaters," Cole glanced up from the bag with a smirk, catching the redhead's eye.  "Yes, I got vegan options." his brow quirked. "How does spicy tofu sound?"</p><p>Grand. Fucking amazing. Madeleine struggled to her feet. Her mouth was watering. Cole handed a wrapped package which was still hot to the touch. The five of them sat together in a sort of circle on the floor, digging in. Cole handed out plastic forks and cans of soda.  Madeleine took two bites and she was in heaven. She took her time, taking small bites. But this was the kind of food she just wanted to stuff in her mouth. Cole leaned back on his elbows, swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "So." he eyed each of them, a smile quirking on his lips. "What train wreck of a plan did KJ come up with today?"</p><p>Lili, who was sitting next to him, choked on her noodles.She looked up, her eyes widening. "How did you-"</p><p>Cole shrugged. He turned to the girl, cocking a brow. "You've clearly been crying, KJ is quieter than usual, even when I brought in Chinese food,, and.." he nodded at the phone still shattered on the floor. "That." he hummed. "Did I miss another famous Lili Reinhart Intervention?"</p><p>Camila was nibbling on a spring roll. "KJ wanted to make a radio out of a phone." she said, giggling when the Kiwi reached over and nudged her. "Traitor!"</p><p>"Really?" Cole spluttered through a mouthful of noodles. "Was the phone working?"</p><p>KJ shrugged. He paused in sipping his soda. "I was bored so I went rooting around. It was right in the corner just gathering dust."</p><p>Lili had been quiet, and Madeleine glanced at the girl, who just looked happy to be having something decent to eat. The blonde pointed accusingly at KJ, but she was smiling warily, rolling her eyes at the two boys. "You forgot the bit when you were hammering a phone with a rusty nail for an hour, when I was trying to read."</p><p>The redhead shot her the finger teasingly. </p><p>Straightening up, Cole finished his food and shuffled over to the brown paper bag. "Sounds fascinating," he chuckled. "I'm glad you guys had fun." There was something wrong with his voice. The laugh was definitely forced, or even put on. Madeleine caught Lili's questioning look, though Cole didn't seem to notice. "Who wants desert?" </p><p>"Dessert?" Camila's chin was covered in spicy sauce. She grabbed a napkin and cleaned herself up. "Since when did Panda Express do desserts?"</p><p>The girl was was right. Madeleine opened her mouth to say something along the lines of, "Wait, Panda Express do desserts?" when Cole pulled something out out of the bag, making sure to keep it discreet. It wasn't food for drink, or some kind of cheesecake or treat she expected. Instead, stuck to the boys palm was a key card. Madeleine recognised it from earlier when James whipped his out to flash in front of the door. Lili let out a sharp gasp, KJ choking on his Sprite.</p><p>"Wait-" Camila shuffled forwards, but Cole shook his head sharply, his expression darkening. That was enough to send her back to her knees, whatever she was about to say dying in her throat. </p><p>Cole's gaze were on the ceiling, green eyes flickering, searching for something. And to them, he nodded once, hiding the card in discarded paper. "Dessert." he repeated slowly, very discreetly gesturing to the ceiling with his eyes. </p><p>Madeleine understood automatically. </p><p><em>Cameras.</em> They were being watched. A shiver slithered down her spine.<em> Or listened to.</em> </p><p>Cole, still with that grin, addressed all of them, slightly manic eyes telling a completely different story. </p><p>
  <em>They're listening to us. Shut the hell up and go with it. </em>
</p><p> "Who wants it?"</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tongue Twisted.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to edit this tf sorry for mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks ago, Madeleine had almost found her tongue.</p><p>Through the fog from the drugs, intoxicated thoughts being suppressed deep into the back of her mind, there was clarity. For at least a few moments, her head was clear with everything she wanted to say, to scream, to cry out until her lungs were bursting.</p><p>It had been on her usual scheduled meetup with Vanessa. Who of course knew nothing of their cruel contracts and captivity. Sometimes Madeleine figured the girl must notice some things that were strange. Like how she'd lost weight. In the higher-ups eyes, that was a good thing. But Madeleine felt too thin. Unhealthy thin. Almost skeleton thin. She hated her reflection because it was always the same. Her eyes looked sunken, cheeks caving in on each other. Though hey, at least she had a jawline to die for. Which would be photo-shopped and plastered on Instagram. Maybe Vanessa preferred to look through rose tinted glasses, blissfully ignorant of her friend's suffering. At least that's what Madelaine had thought. That was until Vanessa trailed off in talking about a photos shoot she'd had recently, and reached across the table, gently taking her hand.</p><p>"Mads." Vanessa's eyes were warm honey coloured, and in her deteriorated state, Madelaine couldn't seem to stop staring at them. Vanessa looked prettier than normal, though she couldn't put her finger on why. The girl looked pretty much the same; chocolate brown hair streaked pink curling at her shoulders, bold brown eyes and a bright lipstick smile. Though she also seemed to be glowing. A deluge of warm light fanned around her. Mads blinked. She almost looked like an angel. As usual, her friend was grinning as she talked, and Madeleine almost craved that happiness, the glow in Vanessa's eyes that was carefree and completely and utterly oblivious of the cruel world around her.</p><p>Madeleine wished she felt like that. But...no. Instead of feeling on top of the world, she felt like she was drowning.</p><p>Her head felt heavy and weird, her tongue bloated between her teeth. Vanessa was speaking again. Though it was the tone of her friend's voice that snapped her out of it for several seconds. Mads wasn't sure what she'd been doing, getting lost in stories and tales Vanessa was gushing. She straightened in her chair with what she hoped was a smile, even when her stomach was galloping, her brain on fire with thoughts that she couldn't reach no matter how hard she tried. Blinking through feathered vision, Mads frowned at the cup of coffee in front of her. She'd been running her index around the rim for god knows how long, lost in wayward thoughts. There was something she wanted to say...</p><p>Something important.</p><p>"Mads!"</p><p>Her head snapped up, and blinking rapidly, Madelaine forced a smile at her friend. The toffee skinned girl had said her name at least three times, falling on deaf ears. She pulled her hand back with a sharp breath. Words were dancing around her mind, but they were so hard to cling onto. And she was tired. She was so, so tired. The type of exhaustion that hollows you out, turning you into nothing but a puppet on strings. "Sorry," the apology came out fast. It was the easiest thing to say. The cafe was a local one, picked out by Vanessa. They were the only customers, and for some reason, the overbearing pop song blasting on the radio was making her feel more fatigued. Leaning back in her chair, Madelaine stretched out, dainty hands covering a yawn. "I'm just feeling tired."</p><p>Vanessa cocked a brow. She didn't look convinced. "You're always tired." she said, and Madelaine frowned at her friend like she was a stranger. It was hard to push through the fog, to speak properly. So she ended up looking and acting like she hadn't slept in months. Vanessa curled her lip, her eyes flashing with what might have been frustration. She folded her arms. "Mads, this isn't you." she murmured. "In fact? This hasn't been you for a while. Why is it that you're fine on set, but when we meet up, you act like you've had a lobotomy?" Mads hadn't expected the girl to hit the table, though the impact barely fazed her. Vanessa let out a harsh laugh. "See! Dude, you're acting like a zombie!"</p><p>"Sorry." It was all she could say. Madelaine tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. "I'm fine," the words felt so natural on her lips, as if her mind was conditioned into saying them. But looking at Vanessa's expression, how worried her friend looked, something began to prick at her subconscious. "I just...I had something I wanted to say." it was all out in a breath, and her heart was pounding, stomach vaulting into her throat. "I mean...I think I did? Though I can't...I can't remember."</p><p>Vanessa's expression softened with sympathy. "What is it?" she asked softly. "Mads, you know you can tell me anything, right?" the girl reached for the redhead's hand again, but Madeleine shook her head, her eyes widening, lips parting.</p><p>"No, wait.." she scratched the back of her head, suddenly conscious of something. So much open space. The song on the radio was much clearer, almost deafening. the cafe was small and compact; small wooden tables spread out in a pattern. The windows were large and spacious spilling late afternoon sunlight. Outside, crowds of people walked past. Couples and groups of friends, individuals on their phones. They were all lost in themselves, in the magic of LA: the city of angels. Turning in her chair, the girl was suddenly mesmerised by the light which acted like a halo, bathing passers by in a deluge of gold. Madelaine felt her chest tighten all the more. There was something wrong with her eyes. When she swiped at them, she realised she was crying. Tears were rolling down her face, and she didn't know why.</p><p>"Mads, are you crying?" Fully worried now, Vanessa had stood up, and watched the redhead who almost resembled a child, who had knelt on her chair; green eyes glistening with tears, a tragic look of longing paining the girl's expression. She was hypnotised by the outside, by the sunlight, by every passer by. Her eyes flicking between every single one, taking all of them in. Letting out a steady breath, Vanessa took her friend's shoulder and squeezed it earnestly. Her eyes steely with determination. "Tell me what's going on," she said. "Because you're not yourself. You're never yourself when we're off set and I want to know why, okay? You're scaring me." Vanessa squeezed tighter. "Whatever it is, I'll understand."</p><p>Clarity. It built slowly, spreading through her, taking control of her lips, no longer numb and wrong. "Really?"</p><p>"Of course, really!" Her friend laughed. "In what world would I not support you?"</p><p>Slowly, Madelaine turned around. Colour speckled her cheeks, but her eyes were still dim, still half lidded. Though something had snapped inside of her brain, thoughts that were supposed to be hidden began to slowly trickle out. She lay her palms on the table and held Vanessa's gaze for the first time in a long time. The drugs were still doing their job, keeping her docile and thoughtless. Except part of her real self had slid through the mental barrier. The only problem however, was that it was only pieces; they might as well have been jigsaw pieces that had been chewed up by a dog and spat back out.</p><p>The name was on her tangled tongue before she could help it. Her voice broke around the boys name. "KJ."</p><p>Vanessa's lips curved into a smirk. "Yes, I know KJ," she cocked her head, brown eyes widening with realisation. "Wait, are you guys...?"</p><p>"He's claustrophobic."</p><p>Vanessa was taken aback for a moment. She looked like she might laugh nervously, but just looking at her friend's face, she quickly decided against it. "Okay..." she said. "I, uh...I had no idea? That sucks for him, I guess?" she leaned closer, lowering her voice. "But, if this is the reason why you're acting totally out of it-"</p><p>"No, he is." Madelaine said softly, with more vigour. She wasn't strong enough to shout, and it was killing her. "He...he's scared all the time, and it takes...so long to...to-" the words were tangling again, getting stuck in her throat. But she pushed through, forcing them out. Even if it was splinters of the truth, fragmented shards of the screams being forced down- she had to say something. Even if they didn't make sense to her. Even if saying her cast mates name meant nothing, somewhere deep down, it was so much more. "Calm down. I- I mean it takes so long for him to calm down." she let out a breath, suddenly conscious of how starved her lungs were. Her body was trembling, but Madelaine didn't know why. It was insane to think that her own mind was an enigma.</p><p>Vanessa frowned at her friend. "KJ's claustrophobic?" she said incredulously. "That's why you're acting like this? Mads, I get that you feel sorry for him or whatever? But for it to tear you to complete pieces? It's not like he's revealed he has a week to live. It doesn't make any sense!" the girl threw her arms up with a hissed out breath. Madelaine could only watch her, fighting with her numb mind and entangled tongue. "Since when have you cared about his mental well-being, anyway? You barely speak to him!"</p><p>"I do." was her only reply, though there was no real tone, nothing to suggest she was insisting. Her voice was deadpan.</p><p>Vanessa blinked. It was hard to understand why her friend looked so confused, so frustrated. Madelaine thought about comforting her, but right then, she didn't know how. Just the simple action of leaning forwards and taking the girl's hand seemed like too much effort, and reassuring words like, "Don't worry, I'm fine!" were alphabet soup in the back of her throat. So she continued to stay perfectly still, dead, emotionless eyes glued to Vanessa. The girl let out an exasperated breath. "You're trying to tell me you and KJ have some deep, emotional connection, and you're acting like this because he told you he's claustrophobic?" the girl was practically vibrating in her chair.</p><p>"Mads, do you hear yourself? You're talking about the same KJ you said you can barely stand!"</p><p>That...wasn't true. She knew it wasn't. Yes, he could be irritating sometimes. But there was more. The fear in his eyes was still very much fresh in her memory, even if part of her was screaming that she was imagining it. Those expressions still haunted her, and yet there was no real memories. Madeleine just knew what she herself had felt when seeing them; the feeling of her gut twisting into knots, chest tightening and the foreboding sense that she was losing air. There wasn't a voice. But there was his face so clear. That pain. The anger and torment that she was so used to seeing, and yet...and yet...?</p><p>Madelaine didn't understand when. When had she seen this? Her mind was a cavern, a vicious spiral of blank thoughts that were barely reachable. She was tired. So fucking tired. Too tired to think. Too tired to second guess the glimpses of bad thoughts that slipped through sometimes, startling her to awareness for several precious seconds. There was nothing to back up these sparks of memory lighting up her brain like a Christmas tree. Since the barrier had slipped back into place, plunging her into oblivion once more. All she knew for sure, that her friend was claustrophobic. So much so that it had somehow affected her. Except Madelaine couldn't pick out a solid memory where they actually had a conversation. Especially something as serious as revealing a deeply embedded fear. So how did she know? And why was it so important, so painful, that she felt like she was going to cry? She had felt these emotions with him...with others. But when? Why couldn't she remember anything? Why was her mind so empty, so confusing?</p><p>"I don't know." Madeleine admitted. She locked eyes with Vanessa, and somehow found her breath. She reached out for her glass and took a quick sip, but the coffee did nothing to quench the nausea turning in her gut. It was lukewarm, a bitter splash slithering down her dry throat. Taking a deep breath, Madeleine wrapped her fingers around the cool plastic, as if the action could anchor her to her sanity. Which she was sure was dwindling. "Vanessa," she choked out. "I don't...I don't know what's wrong with me."</p><p>And then tears were falling, and the worst part was she didn't fucking know why. The tears felt like they meant something...somewhere. the numbing sensation however, was far too great to allow that much lucidity. Vanessa steepled her fingers. "Mads," she spoke softly. "Tell me what's really going on." the girl let out a disbelieving laugh. "I refuse to believe you're acting like this because KJ is scared of closed spaces."</p><p>"But he is." She said, swiping at her eyes. "Vanessa, listen to me-</p><p>"Madeleine."</p><p>The sudden voice sent shivers down her spine. She had barely even noticed the presence off her handler, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She didn't recognise him, though all handlers were different. This one was tall with inky black hair and olive skin. He wore a fitted black shirt and skinny jeans. To anyone else, he looked like a typical LA regular, trying to make it in the city. Vanessa looked up, but didn't look too fazed. Though she did eye the man curiously. "Mads, do you know this guy?"</p><p>She didn't look up. Didn't want to look up. The redhead's eyes stayed glued to the table for as long as possible, her heart in her throat, before she looked up and forced her lips into a grin. The handler didn't smile back. Madeleine met with Vanessa one a week, and had been doing for several weeks now. It was the first time her handler had to come inside the cafe. Normally, she left on her own, and would mindlessly wait for him to pull up in his black Sedan. Though this time he had come to her. "Yeah, he's a friend."</p><p>Vanessa whistled. "Seriously?"</p><p>Mads only nodded, keeping her gaze on the frilly white table cloth.</p><p>"Soo, are you guys like besties, or something else?" Madeleine jumped when Vanessa gave her a sharp kick under the table.</p><p>"Besties." The handler, to her surprise, grumbled in reply. "We should get going."</p><p>"Going where?" Vanessa frowned. "Wait, is this like a date?" her lips curved into a smile. "And here I thought you were trying to hint that you and KJ were a thing!"</p><p>That struck a chord. The barrier, once sturdy, fell down once more, and the redhead jolted in her seat, her eyes widening. The fog in front of her eyes started to fade slightly, and she could control her tongue once more. "Yes!" she blurted. Her cheeks were heating up, skin on fire. "I..I mean...uh..." Once again, words were failing her. Vanessa was gaping at her, lips twitching. She swore the handler stiffened. His hands that were by his sides slowly scrunched into fists. He was getting impatient.</p><p>"You... what?" Vanessa tapped her fingernails on the table. "So there is a thing with KJ?"</p><p>"No!" Madeleine hissed out, tongue tied. The words were there, she just didn't know how to say them. "There's nothing...I mean...what I'm trying to say-"</p><p>The handler cleared his throat. "Madeleine." he repeated. His tone was warning her. "We're leaving. Now."</p><p>"Of course." Madeleine found herself choking out. But she didn't move.</p><p>"Dude." Vanessa cocked a brow at the guy, though she offered him a patronising smile. "She'll leave when she wants to. In case you haven't noticed, we're still talking. So, why don't you go and make yourself useful, alright? Go and get us both a double ice frap from that cute store down the strip. I've heard they're doing rainbow themed ones for pride month, so.." the girl motioned for the guy to shoo. "Why don't you let us girls chat, hmm? Bestie or not, we're trying to have a serious conversation."</p><p>Before the handler could reply, Vanessa shook her head with an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Carry on." her brown urged Madeleine. "You were saying?"</p><p>The handler surprised both of them with a chuckle. Though it wasn't harsh or unkind, it was the opposite. The perfect facade. When Madeleine glanced up to meet his eyes, his expression had brightened, and there was a smile curving on his lips. "Oh yeah sure, I can get that for you!" he nodded enthusiastically at Vanessa before dramatising a gasp, practically bouncing on the heels of expensive Doc Martins. "Wait, I have an even better idea," he said, shooting Madeleine a grin. Though it was the smile of a shark. He took a seat next to her, nudging her shoulder. "Why don't we take Vanessa with us, hm?"</p><p>Vanessa straightened in her seat, shooting Mads a look. "And where is that?"</p><p>In her concussed state, Madeleine didn't know where she was going. But she did know that it was bad. The phantom smell of mold and rot choked her nose, even if the cafe smelled like freshly crushed coffee beans. Despite the early Spring warmth bathing her, she still knew the sensation of freezing cold concrete tickling the soles of her feet, and the feeling of never being warm enough, no matter how many times she wrapped her arms around herself. Deep down, a voice chimed inside her skull. Light and familiar. Female.</p><p>"I'm so fucking cold."</p><p>And her own voice: "Can you be "so fucking cold" on your own bed? I barely have enough room as it is."</p><p>She shivered. Those voices again, that should make sense, should drag her mind out of the gutter. But they were too far away to reach and understand. Besides. She was tired.</p><p>The handler's smile was blinding. "We're actually going to hang out with Reinhart, Sprouse, Mendes and Apa." he winked at Vanessa. "It's movie night, so we're catching a late night screening at the Electric Dusk Drive In." shuffling closer to Madeleine, the handler's breath was hot and heavy on her neck. "Right Mads?" And she could only smile along, nodding like an idiot. Her cheeks glowing. Her heart pounding. Help. The word was choking her, but she couldn't speak. The handler beamed with a spiteful smile that only she could see. It bled triumph, sickening joy that her voice had been torn from her.</p><p>"I heard they're playing Misery actually!" He chirped. "Good movie. Kathy Bates is phenomenal."</p><p>Madeleine felt her palms grow clammy, the urge to throw up overwhelming her. Vanessa hummed. "Misery? Isn't that about the guy with the axe?"</p><p>The handler was playing a game, and her best friend was falling for it - hook, line and sinker. "Nah, that's The Shining. I'm talking about the crazy fan who straight up slices this famous writer's leg off." he chuckled. "Spoilers. Sorry. Though it's old school Stephen King if you'd like to join us?"</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>No.</p><p>Madeleine's breath quickened. She gripped the hem of her dress, squeezing until her knuckles turned white. Again, the location was blurry, a thick partition of fog choking her brain. But there was enough emotion driving her lucid thoughts into some kind of understanding, and an overwhelming urge hit her to protect her friend. Wherever she was trapped, she wouldn't let Vanessa have the same fate. It felt so real in those splintered memories; ones that clung on, refusing to fade. The chilling sensation of ice cold concrete slithering between her toes, the stink of rot and grime choking the air.</p><p>"Huh." Vanessa shrugged. "Sounds fun, I guess?" she fixed the handler with a look. "I've never seen you before. Since when have you joined the Riverdale cast inner circle?"</p><p>He raised a brow. "I didn't know there was one, sweetheart. Nice to meet ya. I'm Daniel, by the way." he was so smooth, so confident. His voice hollowed her out. "I've known Mads for a little while now. Same as the others."</p><p>"Gotcha." the girl's gaze flicked to her. "Whaddya say, Mads? Can I tag along?" she grabbed her bag, shouldering it. "I've been wondering what you guys have been doing for the last few months, actually. Have these movie nights been going on for a while?"</p><p>Daniel pretended to think. "Huh. Since last July, I think? Though I could be wrong."</p><p>The sickening waft of coffee was the only thing allowing her to maintain herself as she stayed glued to the seat. Madeleine was paralysed. Without a second thought, she closed her eyes, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "No." the second the word slipped from her lips, Madeleine regretted it. She stood up on shaky legs, praying they didn't give way.</p><p>To her disgust, Daniel followed suite, quickly and smoothly, hopping to her side.</p><p>"No?" Vanessa peered at her curiously, hurt igniting in caramel eyes. She stood up with vigour, folding her arms across her chest. "Mads, I haven't seen properly you in ages, and honestly? I feel like a movie night with all of would be really fun, y'know?"</p><p>Daniel chuckled. "She's right, Mads. Whaddya say?" he moved closer to her, his breath tickling her ear. "Do you think we've got room?"</p><p>Vanessa surprised with her with a choked laugh. "Oh right." she rolled her eyes with a giggle, shooting a pointed look at Madeleine. "How did I miss the signs? You two are going on a date, aren't you?"</p><p>Madeleine had to think fast. Even if her mind was deteriorating, treading through thick molasses. Logical thought was unreachable. Daniel cleared his throat loudly, urging her to speak. She felt his hand brush hers, thin fingers wrapping around her wrist.</p><p>"Yes." she managed to feign a grin, just as Daniel took her hand. Mads could taste the bitter taste of coffee climbing back up hr throat. It was hard to make eye contact with her best friend. All she wanted to do was scream for help. But "help" was such a difficult word, tangled in her mind, as well as her tongue. If only there was a way to subtly send a message. Though there was nothing to write on. Madeleine found herself staring into the froth still topping her coffee. Daniel nudged her discreetly, elbowing her. She fought back cry, forcing another lip slitting grin at the oblivious girl.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry Vanessa. We were trying to stay private."</p><p>Vanessa chuckled. "You guys did a pretty shitty job of it!" the girl' eyes were lit up, and Madeleine's heart ached. Her hand went to her hip. "So, I'm guessing this so-called hang out is just the two of you, huh?"</p><p>"Caught red handed." Daniel laughed easily, tightening his grip on Madeleine's arm.</p><p>"Well then." Vanessa's smile was wide. "I guess I.. uh, I guess I'll leave you two alone." the girl turned to go, but Daniel was quick to grab her, pulling her arm across the table. The girl yelped, her eyes wide and fearful. It took Madeleine several disorienting seconds to realize her friend wasn't as oblivious as she'd thought.</p><p>Daniel was quick like a snake, voice a breathy hiss, eyes darkening, lips twisting into a smirk. "Have you been smoking, Morgan?"</p><p>The girl's lip curled. "Get off me." she snapped. "Tell me what's going on. I'm not fucking stupid." her eyes flitted to Madeleine. "Is this asshole hurting you?"</p><p>"Counter question," Daniel said calmly. "Have you considered stopping smoking?"</p><p>Before the girl could react, Daniel whipped something out of his pocket; a white square that looked like a band-aid. Still holding the girl's wrist, he yanked her further towards him and stuck it on the back of her hand. Madeleine watched as the fight quickly faded from the girl's eyes. She blinked rapidly. Daniel's finger brushed across the patch. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. You're going to forget about this little debacle. Anything regarding Madeleine here, as well as Reinahrt, Sprouse, Mendes and Apa. Then I want you to go home, take off the patch and dwell about how much it sucked that Mads here cancelled your meeting." he cocked his head. "Do we understand each other?"</p><p>Vanessa, to Madeleine's shock, nodded. With blank eyes that stared right through her, the girl turned and walked out. She didn't look back.</p><p>"What did you do to her?"</p><p>The words were coming out before she should choke them back.</p><p>"Just a simple compulsion patch. Very illegal. I think it sells on the black market for two million a shipment." the man turned to her, flashing her a smile when he saw her expression. "Relax, there's no lasting effects. She'll just have one hell of a headache."</p><p>Compulsion patch. The words should have made sense, but instead they were gibberish.</p><p>"You're a monster." she said weakly. Too tired to say anything else. Mads didn't pull away when the handler tightened his grip around her arm. "Lets get you home." he said cheerfully, pulling her towards the cafe's exit. She stumbled, trying to right her feet. But it felt like the floor was crumbling beneath her feet, dragging her down.</p><p>Home. She didn't know where Home was, but from the sick feeling in her stomach, Madeleine knew it was anything but.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is lit to write lmao comment if ya reading ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gemini Boys.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nobody’s reading this lol but I fuck with this story so much??? So much so that I cant stop writing it so 👁👄👁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>i changed some names in this lmao, especially writers names. Using fictional names feels more comfortable, though the main writer is definitely who you think lmao. </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p>The song was so fucking loud, KJ could lip sync every single lyric.</p><p>There were a myriad of reasons why KJ couldn't sleep most nights. Many of them contributed to his fear of closed spaces, and the fact that no matter what he did, he was a prisoner trapped in a cage. And nobody was coming for him. Though a common cause of his ongoing insomnia was Camila's music. He'd never pegged the girl as a heavy metal enthusiast, and yet it was her go-to when listening to music at record breaking volumes when he was trying to sleep.</p><p>It was a distraction, the girl had insisted. The only music genre which could block out her feelings of helplessness and pain plaguing the five actors as a whole. They all had a way of dealing. Lili read books, Cole told stories, Madeleine attempted to raise spirits, and Camila immersed herself in her own world, blasting music at impossible volumes. It was the girl's way of staying sane. So KJ had made a silent promise to himself and pledged to every god that he wouldn't complain. He wouldn't tell her to turn it down, and even when the overwhelming urge swallowed him up, urging him to grab the girl's old school iPod and smash it against the wall, he wouldn't.</p><p>It was common decency. The only time it wasn't acceptable was in the middle of the night, when they were all trying to sleep. KJ had long days, where the drugs they pumped him with made him feel like he was trudging through maple syrup, like his mind was a lump of cotton candy. At the end of another day of trying to scream with a silent mouth, forcing words out that felt like gibberish, and becoming progressively more helpless- more breathless, the feeling of his lungs being starved of oxygen- his bed was his best friend. He spent his evenings laying down, trying to find his breath and pushing down a brewing panic attack that had his chest in a cruel vice grip all day.</p><p>Claustrophobia wasn't new to him. The condition had affected him since he was a kid, after six-year-old KJ had gotten stuck inside an elevator. He didn't remember the details. All he could recall was the fear eating him up inside, the overbearing feeling of falling, sinking into oblivion, watching the walls get more narrow, closing in on him, suffocating him until he couldn't scream, couldn't even breathe. As a kid, he'd had his mother with him, a comfort blanket stopping the boy from losing it completely.</p><p>As an adult, however, he was alone. No matter how many times KJ tried to convince himself he was with his friends, who would keep him from falling, sinking into the dark, he knew his condition was something he'd have to fight himself. Cole and Lii could only do so much. They could sit with him and stop him from lashing out and screaming at the handlers, but they couldn't reach into his mind and stop it like a switch. He had good days and bad days.</p><p>Good days were where he didn't feel as breathless as usual, and could join in on whatever the others were doing. Good days were not perceiving their predicament as terrifying and helpless, instead looking to a future where he'd escape, and get his life back. Bad days were hard to suppress. Bad days were like drowning. On set he would be mostly unresponsive, only running off his lines, and staying silent, clinging onto those last threads of sanity holding him together, while the drugs worked through him, taking away logical thought and any coherent memories, leaving him feeling like he was stuck in a hole with no light. No way out. Nobody listened to him when he pulled them aside, trying to speak in convoluted speech patterns that made no fucking sense.</p><p>There had been a point when he'd felt clear headed enough to speak to Charles. He'd often wondered why it had been that specific day when everything seemed so much more coherent, and his own words came out in sweet, blissful clarity. It had been the perfect opportunity to try and get help. Coming out of the fog was like waking up from a trance. He'd found himself at craft services, biting into a plain piece of toast. The others were around him, going over scenes and snacking on fruit bowls and salads. But there was a certain glassiness in their eyes telling him they weren't entirely there at all.</p><p>At least mentally.</p><p>Charles was his usual self, joking around and showing off his phone to anyone in a two meter radius. And with that clarity, and the knowledge that something was very wrong, that he needed help- KJ pulled the boy aside, far away from the others, out of the tent.</p><p>He'd started off simple. Words were still entangled in his throat, his mind already in serious danger of plummeting again. Except seeing Charles's amused smile, eyes lit up, that certain twist in his lips, KJ choked on his words. He'd sound insane. If he started gushing out that he was in some kind of trouble, but couldn't detail it, his friend would surely think he was on drugs. So he said the best thing that came to mind at that moment.</p><p>"Charles." KJ was sweating in his Archie getup. His shirt was sticking to him in the late Summer heat. "Dude, I...I need help."</p><p>The glint in Charles's eyes faded. "Help?" he cocked his head to the side. "What, like with your script?" the boy squinted, seemingly noticing KJ's inability to stop shaking, the tremble in his hands clenched into fists, sweat rolling in beads down his face. The redhead's gaze flickered erratically, from Charles to the filming tent, and it finally began to slowly dawn on Charles's face that something was wrong. "KJ, are you good?"</p><p>"No." He'd said, finding the words. "No, I don't think I am."</p><p>Charles, worried now, cocked his head. "Dude. Hey, Kage, you're shaking."</p><p>The boy started forwards, but KJ drew back, shaking his head. "I need help." He repeated, because it was the only thing he could say. Everything else was lost. His mind, at that point, despite being slight clarity, was also still foggy on the details. He didn't know why he needed help, but the feeling eating him up inside was enough to fortify him. "Please." He said softly, every word felt tangled and wrong. Every thought took the upmost effort to push out. But it wasn't enough. Charles stared at him like he was losing the plot, and maybe he was.</p><p>"What kind of help?"</p><p>Opening his mouth to answer, the words drowned in the back of his throat when a crew member appeared. KJ recognised him automatically. One of the higher ups.</p><p>"You're needed on set, KJ." the handler spoke in monotone, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes. "Were you rehearsing just now?"</p><p>"Yes." the word came out before he could bite it back, and Charles was straightening up, eyes widening. "Oh!" his lips stretched into a grin. "Oh, man, I thought that shit was real!"</p><p>"Method acting at its best." the handler chuckled. He wrapped his hand around KJ's bicep, seemingly teasingly, under Charles's gaze. But KJ felt his fingernails stabbing into his skin. "You should get back on set, KJ." he said, digging his fingernails in further.</p><p>The pain was mostly suppressed, shielded by the drugs. He was mostly numb. All KJ could do was smile and nod, and let the handler drag him away from Charles, and back into the lion's den. He spent the rest of the day trying to grasp onto his thoughts and reassure himself he wasn't crazy. That something was wrong, and he needed help. Every time he tried to talk to another cast member, he was either viciously dragged away, right under unsuspecting eyes, or told outright to sit there like a good little boy and learn his lines. And he did. Because he was tired. The type of tired that made him feel physically sick. He felt like his thoughts weren't his own, and it was getting harder to breathe.</p><p>The worst thing was, he didn't know why he felt the way he did. There was a barrier in his mind, a wall made of Impenetrable metal that stopped him from reaching what felt so close, and yet so far. The only feeling that remained, haunting him in the back of his mind, was dread. The constant sense of dread twisting his gut into knots, a none stop weight on his chest suffocating him all day long, as if his body anticipated being back where it was cold. Where his lungs felt starved, crumbling walls closing him in.</p><p>imprisoning him.</p><p>Towards the end of the day, the dizzying fog began to clear, revealing moments of clarity. He remembered where he was going, what was happening to him. Why he couldn't breathe under the weight of panic smothering him. Except when he finally felt clear headed enough to speak, to cry out for help and expose his and the others cruelty...it was too late. The drug dose was timed perfectly. KJ and the others would be cracked out zombies for however long the shoot was, and when the day was over, when the other cast members had gone home, oblivious of their fate, that was when he found his tongue.</p><p>When he was taken back "home" he'd shattered. Especially when something as simple as sunlight and the cool breeze grazing his cheeks made him feel depraved of such things. He missed it. The natural glow of warmth on his back when he'd been escorted from set to a black Prius with tinted windows. He missed a lot of things. Refreshing rain on flushed skin, the smell of petrichor drifting from the ground, and freshly cut grass choking his nose when he was on his morning run. The outside world. So much open and empty space, fresh air that he could breathe without fearing it was his last. What he'd had snatched from him. It got too much. With a foggy mind, and even foggier memories, KJ had attacked the handlers more times than he could count. But his punches were always clumsy, his hits felt wrong, like he was punching a wall made of jelly. It was jarring and confusing, and before he could start to wonder why his hits were so off, the handlers would strike back.</p><p>And it fucking hurt.</p><p>The handlers didn't use their fists, however. It had taken their badly thought up escape for him to realise that. The night security were something else. They carried devices emitting a brain scrambling frequency, like a modified dog whistle, a noise that felt like a physical entity burying its way inside his skull. It inebriated him immediately, sending KJ to his knees. If he persisted, the frequency was cranked up, high enough to make his ears bleed. He hadn't lashed out since. Getting blasted with the love-child of a dentist drill and car alarm baring the sensation of someone plunging a hod rod through his skull and giving it a good stir, while the screech itself burrowed its way into him, solidifying his blood, sending his already foggy thoughts into a tail spin-</p><p>It wasn't worth it.</p><p>So, KJ stayed quiet. He suppressed panic attacks and overwhelming urges to freak out, and waited for their chance to escape, often concocting plans that didn't work out.</p><p>That night was no different. Camila was listening to what sounded like death metal, while the others spiralled inside their own personal states of woe. Since dinner, when Cole revealed he had swiped one of the handlers key cards, they had all made a mutual decision communicated through their eyes, that they would wait until night to talk about possible escape. If Cole's expressions were to go by, they were being watched and listened to. So waiting until night was the best thing to do. It was a waiting game until then. Cole had slipped the card in his shoe, before laying back on his bed with his eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched, as if in deep thought. KJ had no doubt his friend was already building a plan to get them out. And maybe, just maybe, it could work. God, he hoped so.</p><p>His index fingers were stuck in his ears as usual, even if it did the bare minimum of blocking out the throaty screeching drifting from the bed opposite his. He wasn't doing a good job of trying to deafen himself. The song was still very much clear, and seemed to be getting louder with every teeth rattling drum beat. But Camila was in her element, nodding along and smiling, her gaze was somewhat otherworldly. KJ wasn't sure she was even on earth. But the girl was happy...sort of. So he tolerated it. He had been thinking about Cole's facial expressions, how wild his eyes had been, lips twisted into a scowl- begging them not to give them away. Thank god the five of them were as close as they were. They automatically knew what the boy was trying to say without the use of his lips, and had finished up the Chinese food before retiring to their respected space.</p><p>The Kiwi lay on his bed, staring up at the crumbling ceiling, one eyebrow cocked, wondering if the whole thing falling through would necessarily be a bad thing.</p><p>Sure, they'd probably die. But they would no longer be prisoners.</p><p>KJ wasn't sure how long he lay there frowning at the ceiling, attempting to break through it with imaginary super powers -"Carrie" style- when he drifted off to the sound of Camila's soft humming. He dreamed he was sitting in an empty cafe, revelling in the deluge of sunlight streaming through the windows. At the back of his mind, he knew he was going to see his parents again. But as his thoughts began to twist into something more, he noticed something was off.</p><p>The cafe no longer smelled of cookies and freshly brewed coffee. It stunk off rot and old moss; colourful wallpaper made way for crumbling brick, and the floor cracked beneath him, splintering apart, but by bit. It didn't take long before the cafe itself morphed into the cell he was being held in. Before the walls began to slowly draw closer, steel bars closing in on him. KJ panicked automatically, the fear that ignited inside snapped him out of slumber, and he had to swallow the shriek building at the back of his throat. He could still smell the sickly smell of cookies mixed with rot and coffee. Bile crawled its way up his throat. The noodles making a reappearance.</p><p>The nightmare felt like it had lasted several seconds, but when a familiar voice murmured his name, warm breath grazing perspired cheeks- KJ realised he'd been sleeping for a while. If the glob of drool sliding down his chin wasn't to go by. Opening his eyes, KJ found himself staring at a shadow, and when he blinked rapidly, the faceless thing morphed into Cole, who was inches away, hovering over him like a sleep paralysis demon. The boy was smiling in the dim light sputtering from the bulb above, but the shadows under his eyes were becoming more prominent, and KJ would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed his friend's face growing thinner by the day, green eyes getting progressively more hollow. Staring back at his friend, KJ struggled to coerce words in his mouth.</p><p>"Cole?" Blinking rapidly, he sat up. At the corner of his eye, Mads was leaning against the wall, tapping her foot impatiently. Lili and Camila were cross legged on the floor. KJ pulled the Letterman tighter around himself. He didn't usually fall asleep in his clothes, though his day had been long and exhausting, draining his energy. KJ found comfort in Archie's jacket. There was a fur lining inside which kept him warm, and he'd often lend it to the others when it got too cold, the thin blankets provided useless.</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>Cole shrugged. "Late." he replied, his voice low and raspy. "Get up. I've got a plan."</p><p>That got KJ's attention. Sitting bolt upright, he ran a hand through his mess of bedhead. "Seriously?"</p><p>The corners of Cole's mouth turned up. "No, I'm joking." he said sarcastically. Cole was smiling, but there was a glint in his eyes, his forehead creased with tension. He was serious about it being tonight. That was enough incentive to pull KJ out of reverie. He swung his legs off of the bed, facing the others. "What's going on?"</p><p>Cole stayed standing, arms folded over a pale blue shirt. "Okay," he cleared his throat. "Now I have everyone's attention... I want to go over what I told the girls."</p><p>Leaning forward, KJ nodded. "So what's the plan?"</p><p>Cole rubbed his hands together. "I have a somewhat coherent plan." he pulled a face, gingerly brushing two fingers over his temples. "It would make more sense, but my brain feels like cotton candy most of the time, so this is all I've got."</p><p>"His plan sucks." Lili spoke up from her place on the floor. Lifting her head of tangled curls, she settled the boy's with a frown. The girl's eyes were half lidded, and KJ could sense she was shivering. Though he wasn't surprised. The blonde was dressed in a thin pyjama shirt and shorts, her bare legs resting on cruel concrete. Though the beds were no better. She shook her head at Cole. "What makes you think we won't get caught this time?"</p><p>Cole didn't lose his smile. "I'm getting to that," he said. "Okay, so earlier on when my handler brought me back, he started talking to the security guard, and I overheard the guy saying he calls his wife every night, around midnight. So," Cole started to pace, KJ following the boy's erratic movements. "I've counted every hour that's gone by, and we're currently nearly at twelve." Cole took a breath. "We have the key card. The security guard says he talks to his wife for ages, so I'm estimating we have ten minutes tops."</p><p>Lili levelled her gaze at the raven head. "You can't be serious," she rakes her fingernails down her face. "What if tonight he changes his mind and doesn't call his wife? What then?"</p><p>Cole rolled his eyes. KJ had noticed something flare up between the two of them over the last few weeks. Lingering stares and secret smiles exchanged between them. It was kind of cute, though they weren't really in the best position to start hooking up. The sexual tension however, was overwhelming. Lili was stubborn and usually disagreed with everything Cole said, and Cole was insistent on being right all the time.</p><p>So really, they were a match made in heaven.</p><p>"It's our one shot." He said, pulling out the key card from his jeans pockets. Cole's gaze went to the ceiling, his lips curling into a scowl. "I'm ninety eight percent positive they switch off the cameras at night. Either that, or not many people are watching us. It's around half eleven, so everyone should have gone home."</p><p>Camila hummed. She lay her head on Lili's shoulder, giving Cole a hopeful smile. "Even the writers?"</p><p>"Even the writers." Cole confirmed. "Besides, I can't imagine they would stay behind anyway." the glint in his eyes dimmed a little. "I think only two of us should go, to avoid what happened last time. If we all try and escape, we'll attract more attention."</p><p>Madeleine straightened up. "Agreed." she said. "Two of us go, and the rest stay here and keep up the facade."</p><p>KJ nodded along to what was being said. "So who's going?" He pulled his knees to his chest, resisting the urge to grab the ratty blanket curled at the edge of the bed.</p><p>Cole shrugged. "Without sounding sexist, I think we'd have a good chance if KJ and I go. He's built like a brick wall, and I still have the way out fresh in my head, since I was the last to come back, and our memories corrode fast, so I've got a better chance."</p><p>Madeleine screwed up her face. "That still scares the crap out of me," she murmured. "The freaky drugs they give us are probably fucking our heads up."</p><p>Cole nodded grimly. "Exactly. It took me a full minute to understand my script today. I had to read my lines multiple times to understand what the fuck was happening."</p><p>A shiver ran down KJ's spine at the thought of getting out, and finally fighting back, after months of being subdued and treated like a prisoner. Cole and Madeleine's words made him feel nauseous. The drugs were very slowly killing them. KJ was waiting for the day he'd wake up, and he wouldn't even know the day, or his name. What if he forgot who his family? What if everything he was bled away, so seamlessly? KJ already knew he wouldn't take mercy on the handlers. Cole was right. He was built like a brick wall. Though a stray thought lingered at the back of his head. Would he be strong enough? The last time he'd lashed out at a handler, his hits had been clumsy and wrong. The drugs slowed down his reaction speed and turned his mind, as well as limbs, into putty.</p><p>But with enough adrenaline, as well as drive to get out, maybe his body might work in his favour this time. Pushing down the thought, he focused on Cole's voice.</p><p>"It should be a relatively easy to get out. We're in the cellar, right? So it's just upstairs and a straight past the writing rooms. There's a fire exit at the end which leads out into the parking lot. If we make it out? We're home free."</p><p>Lili didn't look convinced. "Once again, what if you're caught?"</p><p>Cole's lips twitched into a smile. "Queen of optimism, Lils."</p><p>"Funny."</p><p>He chuckled. "You think I'm funny?"</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes, but her expression softened slightly. KJ pretended not to see Camila's very discreet grin. "Just answer the question." she puffed out her chest, her hands going to her hips. "What happens if your plan fails, and you two are caught?"</p><p>Scratching the back of his head, Cole nibbled on his bottom lip. He shot a look at KJ. "The worst case scenario is we're knocked out or drugged again, which I'm weirdly used to. Since they can't actually hurt us- per our contracts, in theory, we should be fine."</p><p>Camila blanched. "What if you're not?" she whispered, shuffling uncomfortably. The blonde's head bounced on the crook of her shoulder. "What if they punish you?"</p><p>"Or us." Madeleine jumped in. She cocked a brow at Cole. "If one of us steps out of line, we're all fucked. They made that painfully clear."</p><p>Lili pressed her head into her lap. "We all agreed that we're in this together," she mumbled. "in that totally cliche High School Musical way, we've got each other's back."</p><p>Camila nodded with a smile at Cole. "So whatever happens to you two, we accept responsibility."</p><p>KJ noticed Cole had stiffened. Though he knew their feeling were mutual. The idea of the girls getting punished for their actions made his stomach twist. "No." Cole said softly, his eyes darkening. "If we're caught, it was KJ and I. You guys had nothing to do with it."</p><p>Lili snapped her head up, dazed blue eyes narrowing. But there was a challenging smile spread across her lips. "So much for 'We're all in this together."</p><p>Cole shook his head. "I'm all for sticking together and backing each other up, but I don't want any of you getting hurt at our expense."</p><p>"Even if you are?" Lili shot back. She inclined her head, her gaze flicking between crimson and raven. "Do you not care about getting yourselves hurt?"</p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, Cole's face hardened. "Then we strike this down as escape attempt number three, and try again," he gritted out. "We keep going until we get the fuck out of here."</p><p>The blonde stood up. "You're going to kill yourselves."</p><p>"Guys." Camila murmured. "Keep it down."</p><p>Cole ignored the girl. His voice rose to an almost shout, and KJ winced. "You're being dramatic. They wouldn't kill us. Why do you think we're locked down here? They need us."</p><p>"Are you willing to bet your lives on that?!" Lili hissed. A muscle in her jaw twitched. "You saw what they're capable of doing Cole!"</p><p>"It's a fancy dog whistle." the boy's jaw was stubbornly set. KJ's gaze flicked between the two, watching the back and forth. Cole was wrong about one thing; it definitely wasn't a fancy dog whistle. KJ had been hit with it once, and it was enough to know that thing meant business. It had taken him nearly an hour to recover from it the first time.</p><p>"A fancy dog whistle?" Lili squeaked. "Are you serious-"</p><p>Madeleine was quick to cut her off. "First of all," she said loudly with an eye roll. "Get a room." her gaze flicked to Cole, and KJ glimpsed a flush of red spreading across his cheeks like strawberry's dipped in yogurt. "Seriously. Either leap on each other like the starving sex depraved animals you are, or shut the hell up. Because like Camila said, we're being too loud. Do you want to attract any more attention or are you done?"</p><p>Lili didn't speak, her eyes wide, mouth set in a hard line.</p><p>Cole nodded with a shaky sigh. "Got it."</p><p>"Second!" the redhead pulled a Cheryl Blossom style grin and KJ couldn't help smiling himself. The longer he stayed with Madeleine, the more she seemed to embody her character. She settled Cole with a reassuring look. "Keep talking. If you're serious about this, we need to get a move on, like now, or we miss our chance."</p><p>Cole nodded. "If we get past the writers rooms, we should be home free." He held up the key card. "It won't be long till they figure out this is missing, so we've got to act fast." he gestured to KJ. "If we want to get going, now's our chance, man."</p><p>KJ didn't have to be told twice. He stood up, pulling the Letterman tighter around him. But seeing Lili's pale cheeks, and the tremble she was clearly trying to hide, he pulled it off and threw it over her shoulders. The girl didn't respond, but she did lean into the comfort. Her gaze was still glued to Cole, who was pulling on the bars.</p><p>"Wait." Camila said, jumping to her feet. "If you do manage to escape, they're going to be able to see that you've disappeared."</p><p>"Not necessarily." Madeleine chipped in. The girl wandered over to KJ's bed and grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under the blanket, propping it up. It almost passed as a head under the covers. "If they get suspicious, we tell them they're asleep. Simple."</p><p>KJ joined Cole at the door. The boy was sticking his arm through rusty bars layered with grime, reaching to swipe the key card. He grunted, twisting to face the redhead. "God, I hope this works."</p><p>Leaning against the bars, KJ shot his friend a look. "And if it doesn't work?"</p><p>"In that case, we're screwed. I don't have a plan for when we're caught, except run like hell and pray my brain isn't too fucked up to fight back." Cole's reply sent his stomach into his throat, but with a satisfying beeping noise, the boy whistled. "Bingo."</p><p>Part of KJ splintered when the door swung open, and he had to blink rapidly to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Cole turned to the girls, mainly Lili, who was slowly making her way over to him. "Get help." she said softly. "And for god's sake, don't get caught." the emotion glittering in her eyes and the strain in her face, the pain and frustration of being left behind. KJ saw it all. The blonde pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders, settling the two of them with her usual disappointed look.</p><p>Cole shot the girl a half smile. "You worry too much. We'll be fine."</p><p>He didn't sound convinced, and perhaps that was what broke Lili.</p><p>KJ wasn't expecting the girl to let out a halfhearted sob. She wrapped her arms around the boy, burying her head in his shoulder, pulling him close. Nothing was said between them, but when they pulled away from each other, KJ knew something had ignited. Something both of them vowed to explore, communicated through intense eyes, pursed lips and secret smiles. Madeleine wasn't doing a good job of hiding her impatience.</p><p>"We get it, Troy and Gabriella."</p><p>"You're becoming your character, I swear." Cole backed away from Lili, before gesturing to KJ. He was out of the cell in one stride, beckoning to the redhead. "Alright, we've got to hurry." he offered KJ a sickly smile. "We're in desperate need of your brawn."</p><p>Nodding, KJ moved towards the door. Madeleine offered them a smile and salute, and Camila stood with Lili, a soft smile on her lips. Cole shut the door on the girls. The sound of steel clanging together made KJ cringe. Cole leaned his head against the bars.</p><p>"We'll be back," he said. "I promise." Taking steps back, Cole spread out his arms. "If we fuck up, all three of you have my permission to beat our asses."</p><p>Lili folded her arms, but she was smiling, rolling her eyes. "I'll hold you to that." she beamed at KJ. "Thanks for the jacket."</p><p>"Anytime."</p><p>The two boys left the girls quickly, heading up the cement staircase. When KJ rushed ahead, Cole dragged him back. "Go slow." the raven-head muttered. "If we make a break for it, there's a likelier chance of us getting caught. We need to be stealthy."</p><p>"What, like Call Of Duty?"</p><p>"Sure, I guess."</p><p>It took KJ several seconds to remember he was barefoot. They both were. They were only allowed to wear shoes on set, just in case wearing them during captivity incited them to try to escape. He cringed when his bare soles hit the stone steps, as the two of them wound ever closer to the light getting brighter at the top. There was barely any light,</p><p>shattered bulbs blinking dying golden specks following them up further.</p><p>When they reached the top, Cole held out a hand, stopping the redhead from barrelling through like a freight train. "Okay." he said breathlessly. "According to my rapidly deteriorating memory, the door should lead us onto the main corridor. We make a break for it and get through the fire escape. Which is, uh..." he drew in a long breath, a crease appearing between his brows. "It's at the end. I think. No, yeah. It's at the end.</p><p>"What if the fire escape is locked?"</p><p>Cole scoffed. "It's a fire escape. If it was locked, it would defeat the point of being a fire escape."</p><p>"Got it." Cole looked like he was inwardly panicking, his eyes wide, lips twisted with suppressed fears he was too scared to say out loud.</p><p>"You okay?" KJ breathed. Though he too was struggling to remember how to inhale and exhale properly. He took quick notice of how narrow the walls were, his legs going wobbly. Bracing himself against the steel door, he pasted on a smile.</p><p>"Now what?"</p><p>Cole let out a shaky breath. "The writers rooms should be locked. But just in case, we stay down, and whatever you do, don't straighten up, okay? Stay down."</p><p>Nodding, KJ ran a hand through his hair irritably. "Right. But-"</p><p>Before he could finish, Cole yanked open the door with one swift pull and slid through the gap, pulling the redhead with him. KJ noticed the change automatically. It was jarring to go from ice cold air creeping at the back of his neck sending gooseflesh prickling along his arms, to...warmth. It hit him like a tumultuous wave and the pain was enough to fortify him. Normally he was too drugged up to realise where he was, as Handlers dragged him to and from set and scheduled meetings with friends and family.</p><p>But now he was sober, staring at the plush red carpet his bare feet were sinking into; the warm walls decorated with Archie memorabilia, and each door dotted down the hallway made of expensive mahogany. For a moment, he was frozen with the realisation that he'd been pulled so cruelly away from all of this. Carpet- which to him, was now a luxury. He felt filthy. Wrong. It took all of his strength to swallow a cry building at the back of his throat. Several months ago this was his normal. Now, however, it couldn't have felt less wrong. KJ jumped when a warm hand slid through his, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>"It's okay." Cole's voice was a soft breath. "We're getting out of here."</p><p>They started slowly, creeping down the hallway, ducking under each door. But soon enough Cole was quickening his pace, lunging into a sprint, before crashing through the fire door, leading out onto the parking lot. KJ was surprised when no alarms went off. The place was quiet. He took a moment to bask in the coolness of the night, gulping in fresh air grazing his lungs. It had never felt so good. Just the sound of the outside set his heart on fire; fireflies whirring in the air, owls hooting, critters under his feet. The warm tarmac felt good against his bare soles after months of cutting concrete.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Cole's voice cut though his euphoria. The raven haired boy was frowning at something, and when KJ followed his gaze, he let out a breath.</p><p>Since imprisoning them, the studio's had jacked up their security. KJ definitely didn't remember a sixteen foot wall looming over them before. Except there it was, daunting, hanging over them, foreboding their fate. The studio made the gate surrounding the premises look nice enough, plaques with famous faces outlining the perimeter. But there was only one door. Which looked strictly locked with an electronic style keypad. His stomach twisted, staring up, up and up at the towering wall. All of this, he thought. Just to keep them in. Cole turned to him with a shaky laugh. "You climbed trees back home in NZ, right? Any chance of being able to scale that?"</p><p>KJ shook his head slowly. "That's over fifteen feet. I'll break my neck."</p><p>Cole whistled. "Great. We're fucked."</p><p>"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"</p><p>At the sound of the familiar voice, KJ twisted around, his heart catapulting into his throat. He choked on his friend's name, but Cole managed to hiss it out in a breathy laugh. "Casey?!"</p><p>Their cast mate stood a few feet away, smiling uncertainly. Casey wore a plaid shirt over jeans, his hair a tousled mess. In Casey's hand was his phone and what looked like a latte. He cocked a brow at the two of them. "What are you guys still doing here?" he chuckled, his gaze drinking in the two of them, his eyes popped open at the sight of their bare feet. "Didn't filming end like hours ago?"</p><p>Cole scoffed. "Oh, WAIT until we tell you."</p><p>KJ let out a hissed breath. "Casey, give us your phone. We need to call for help."</p><p>The boy looked confused. "Wait, why? Are you guys in trouble?"</p><p>"Yes." Cole said, his tone sharp. His eyes were wild. "I can't even fathom how much trouble we're in right now, so give us the phone, and we'll explain everything."</p><p>"Uh-huh." the boy's gaze went to his phone's screen. He wrinkled his nose. "Alright, give me a sec. I've just found this really funny Tik Tok I've been looking for."</p><p>No longer patient, Cole hissed. "Listen to me," he gritted out. "We've been trapped under that fucking building," he spat, gesturing to the studio. "for months. They've drugged us, keeping us in this goddamn god dungeon, and I'm not even exaggerating-"</p><p>"Stop." Casey said.</p><p>Cole blinked. "Stop what?!"</p><p>The boy looked up from his phone, rolling his eyes. "You posted on Instagram last night," he said, frowning at KJ. "You posted a pic of a guitar. KJ, you post every day."</p><p>Frustration and anger began to bubble up inside him, threatening to boil over. "That clearly wasn't me." KJ snapped. "Casey, give us the fucking phone." before he could stop himself, he was lunging towards the boy and snatching the iPhone from Casey's grip.</p><p>Except when he found himself staring at Casey's screen, there was no signal.</p><p>"But..." KJ swallowed hard. "How can there be no signal?"</p><p>Cole was quick to snatch the phone. "Alright, if we can't call, we try the next best thing. SOS." He flicked the flashlight on and held out the phone at arms length. "If I remember boy scouts properly, it's three short flashes, three long flashes, and then three short flashes," Cole gasped out, shining the phone at anything reflective.</p><p>Casey cleared his throat. "Okay, very funny. Can I have my phone back now?"</p><p>Cole stopped flashing the SOS sign, and scowled at Casey. "Do you seriously not believe us? Look, the writers are fucking crazy! We wanted to leave the show, and they locked us up! Why the hell would we be lying about this?"</p><p>"They've got no idea what they're talking about." a man's voice splintered the short pause. A man appeared out of the dark like smoke and shadow. He was dressed in all black, a baseball hat hanging over overgrown dark curls. He jutted his head at Casey. "Always thought these two were bat shit crazy. Fame can go to your head, can't it?"</p><p>Casey stared at the man for a moment, and it seemed like his expression twisted from confusion to something else. He nodded. "Seems like it." he smiled at the boys, giving them a two fingered salute. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I've really got to get home."</p><p>"No!" Cole lunged forwards, but KJ was quick to yank him back, conscious of the weapon in the handler's hand. When Casey was gone, KJ swore. "What did you do to him?"</p><p>The handler shrugged. "Maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought you did. Drop the phone and put your hands up."</p><p>KJ didn't move, while Cole glared back. "And if we don't?" he spat through gritted teeth.</p><p>The man pulled out the taser like device, and KJ felt his blood run cold. Waving it like a toy, the handler grinned. "If cranked up to the highest frequency, this bastard can pop a brain like a grape." he said. "Hands up, boys." his gaze found Cole. "Drop the phone."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay." With a spiteful smile, the handler stabbed a button on the remote. All at once it felt like the air itself was sizzling with electricity. He knew what it was automatically, and there was no way of stopping it. Except this time it felt different. Stronger. Like it could do a lot more harm. Initially, it had sounded like cymbals crashing in his ears, enough to haemorrhage his nose. But this was so much more.</p><p>KJ was aware of a buzzing noise, flitting in his ears before something hit him. Not a physical thing, but it was powerful enough, digging into his very being, a vicious fire igniting inside him. It sounded like an out of tune radio had been plunged through his skull, bony fingers ripping into his brain as a teeth rattling screech filled his ears.</p><p>He was on his knees, choking on his own scream, his hands clamping down on his ears before it abruptly stopped, and he was bent over, fighting the urge to vomit, eyes stinging. Cole was next to him in the exact same position, his face screwed up with agony, head hanging, hands pressed over his ears. "That was setting two. I believe Apa has experienced setting zero." the handler's voice sliced through the white noise when KJ's ears popped. "Are we going to try setting three, or are you going to behave?"</p><p>"Okay." Cole was first to raise his hands. He'd dropped the phone when he fell to his knees. KJ followed suite, shakily raising his too.</p><p>"Now I get to ask questions. Did you two work alone?" the handler held the device still, daring them to step out of line again.</p><p>"Yes." KJ choked. His temples throbbed with pressure. "This has nothing to do with the others."</p><p>"That's right," Cole nodded. "You caught us going on a midnight walk. Clearly we weren't fast enough."</p><p>The handler chuckled. "Indeed you weren't. You're not even wearing shoes. Now, both of you get up."</p><p>They did, albeit shakily. KJ held onto Cole, using the boy as leverage, when he found his legs weren't working properly. His head was still spinning itself off its axis.</p><p>"If I was you, I'd follow me." The Handler said, pulling something black and bulky out of his jacket. "Yeah, we've got an escape attempt."</p><p>A walkie talkie. KJ shot Cole a look. There was a hiss of static, followed by an all too familiar voice. The head writer. Benjamin Rivera. Also, the vein of their existence.</p><p>KJ nudged Cole. "I thought you said the writers went home."</p><p>Cole didn't answer.</p><p>"Let me guess." Ben's voice crackled. "Sprouse and Reinhart."</p><p>"I'll do you one better," the handler scoffed. "Sprouse and Apa."</p><p>"Oh, really? I'm intrigued. Bring them in."</p><p>"Yes, sir." the handler pocketed the talkie, and gestured for the two boys to follow him. KJ quickly realised they didn't have a choice. It was either they did what they were told, or bore the brunt of setting three. Which was most likely the "brain popping" setting. He stayed silent, traipsing behind the handler, Cole at his side.</p><p>They entered the studio once again, and a sick feeling of dread filled him. When they reached the main writers office, KJ was ready to make a break for it. But he was unceremoniously shoved inside. The office hadn't changed. It was plush and posh baring bookcases full of scripts and novels, a bright green carpet and mahogany desk situated in the middle. Behind it, flanked by empty coffee mugs, sitting behind a Macbook was Rivera.</p><p>Benjamin Rivera. Skinny, a cap over longish brown curls, add a pair of black glasses sitting on a pointy nose. He almost reminded KJ of a super villain, sitting in a leather chair, the glow of his laptop screen bathing his face in pale blue light. "Cole." He smiled widely, his eyes flicking to the redhead. "The other one." steepling his fingers, Benjamin offered them a mocking look of innocence. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>KJ knew he wasn't a fan favourite, or even a writer's favourite. But there was something about being called "The other one" that sent bubbles of laughter climbing up his throat.</p><p>"The other one?" He exploded, suppressing the urge to dive at the asshole. The Handler stood by, device at the ready. Instead of lunging at the man, he simmered.</p><p>Ben eyed him. "Mmm. I did consider calling you "Cole 2" but it doesn't have much of a ring to it, I'm afraid."</p><p>KJ clenched his fists. "Or you could call me by my name?"</p><p>Ben straightened in his chair with exaggerated politeness. "Very well. Cole and KJ, my dear boys! What can I do for you?"</p><p>Cole scoffed. "You talk like we have a choice to be here, and haven't been locked in your basement since season three started."</p><p>Ben's expression darkened. "As I said before, everyone- and I mean everyone has agreed to the terms of service. Even your agent." He chuckled. "So, act like a brat all you want, young man. See where it will get you."</p><p>Cole rolls his eyes. "Oh, you're a moustache twirling villain now?" he took a step forwards, and the handler's hand went to his belt. "You can't justify doing this," he said softly. "You can't force us to be on the show. We want out. All of us."</p><p>Ben chuckled. He regarded Cole like he was a child who wasn't getting his own way. KJ felt a shiver fly down his spine. "I'm head writer. This is my show, and you're contracted for seven seasons. Maybe more if Netflix take pity on us. And as my contractual actors, you will stay on the show- as the well loved characters Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones." He cleared his throat. "Are we understood?"</p><p>Cole was seething. But he didn't overstep. Not yet, at least. "Lets ignore the fact that the writing is abysmal, and the show is a joke for a moment and everyone laughs at us" He gritted through his teeth. "This is straight up kidnapping. You can't hold us against our will and not let us out. You can't justify holding us hostage for the sake of the show!"</p><p>The corners of Ben's mouth upturned. "If you think this decision is solely mine, Cole, then you are far more naive than I initially thought." Ben fixed them both with a smile. "You may think I'm the so-called "big bad" but I, like you, am a puppet on strings. Simply following orders from above. You're not the first, and definitely not the last cast members we've had to play dirty with."</p><p>KJ couldn't help his curiosity. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Ben looked delighted to continue. Leaning forward, he steepled his hands. "Have you ever heard of Noah Cameron? He was our IT boy of 2011 on The Secret Circle." He studied their blank faces. "How about Cassia Linux?"</p><p>None of them spoke. Cole sent KJ a questioning look.</p><p>"Exactly." The man chuckled. "Noah and Cassia were like you. They rose to fame on the TV show that made them, and when the show itself began to fall apart, they tried to get out."</p><p>"The Secret Circle was cancelled." Cole said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"I'm talking about our first attempt."</p><p>Their confusion invited more glee into his expression. "Lara Doherty? Justin Hawthorne? Come on, you must know them!"</p><p>KJ didn't. The names were strangers to him.</p><p>"Tell us." Cole murmured. "I can tell you're dying to."</p><p>"If I must! Now, in those days, we didn't do what we do now. At least not for this show. For this show, like yours - we wanted kids who we already saw our characters in. To put it nicely, we —- took them off of the street."</p><p>"Took them against their will." Cole corrects. "Sounds familiar."</p><p>KJ's gut twisted. Bile crept up his throat. "They were homeless?"</p><p>Ben nodded, mocking a pout. "Indeed they were. Though very attractive, despite that. We of course offered to cast them, and things went well, but they were... let's say - difficult. So we, in the best way possible, terminated their contracts."</p><p>"Killed them." Cole said, his tone sharp. "You mean killed them."</p><p>Ben shook his head. "For once, young man, you are in fact wrong."</p><p>The words were flying from KJ's mouth before he could help it. He went cold all over. "Then what? What did you do to them?"</p><p>Ben levelled his gaze at both boys. "We put them to far better use."</p><p>The boys exchanged a look, Cole spluttering. "What the hell does that mean?"</p><p>"That's classified information, young man."</p><p>The writer straightens up. "For now though, it seems we've been far too tame with the two of you. Cameron, Linux, Doherty and Hawthorne were bad eggs. But you two, as well as the others, are special. Perhaps influencing you with suppressors wasn't a good idea."</p><p>"You think?!" Cole spat. "I can't even stay awake half the time!"</p><p>"Mmm. Then maybe we should go to more pressing methods." He gestured to the handler. "Leave us alone, please. Lock the door on your way out."</p><p>No. No, don't lock the door. KJ wanted to say the words, but they choked in his throat, panic rising like a tumultuous wave inside him. Cole grabbed his arm, steeling him to reality. It was a comfort technique he'd learned. As long as someone was holding onto him, he'd be fine. He wouldn't lose his breath. He wouldn't collapse.</p><p>Sucking in a breath, he struggled to anchor himself.</p><p>The handler did as he was told, and KJ couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he preferred the man standing behind him, even if he held a device capable of causing him unimaginable pain. It was better than being in the company off a psychopath.</p><p>He fixed them with a smile. "I believe Gemini is the answer for you two," he said. "And then further down the line, for the others. If they continue to act out."</p><p>Like the star-sign? KJ had to swallow the words. But Cole was way ahead of him.</p><p>"Gemini?" Cole parroted. He stumbled back, pulling KJ with him. But there was nowhere to go. The door was locked. The boy's fear was palpable. "Stop talking cryptically and tell us straight." though hell, KJ didn't want to know, even if his curiosity was killing him.</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't share that information, Cole.</p><p>Cole folded his arms and jutted his chin. "You're a lunatic."</p><p>The man shook his head. "Oh, I'm the opposite, actually. But I am in contact with people." He nodded at a Handler KJ hadn't noticed. That was enough to confirm they were well and truly fucked. If they fought back, they'd be blasted with the noise, and if they stood there like idiots, they were practically lambs going to slaughter. The man was leaning against the far wall, stony eyes glued to them almost hungrily.</p><p><em>Lili,</em> KJ thought dizzily.<em> She was right. They shouldn't have tried to escape.</em></p><p>Ben cleared his throat. "It's been fun, boys." he nodded at the handler, with a wide smile that suggested the opposite.</p><p>"Restrain them."</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are reading I love you and you deserve the world ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic is so fucking fun to write??? the world is falling apart, and im sitting here, vibing, writing complete bullshit lmao. i know it's not ur average fanfic, but i f/w it so much :') </p><p>also sorry this is late i have no life rn so i have all the time to write, but instead i keep rewatching glee and playing sims.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Quick note: this is set in an alternate version of this world, meaning the cast members aren't completely like their actual selves lmao. Dylan does not exist, and you'll see why ;) Anyway, this chapter is where shit pretty much hits the fan lmao.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Lili waited.</p><p>With Cole's last words still thrumming in the back of her mind, she waited, pressed against the freezing cold bars, her fingers wrapped around cold steel. His voice still bounced around her skull, haunting, almost prominent, as if he was still standing in front of her with that goofy smile, dazzling green eyes shining in the dim. Lili knew that smile lied. It had lied for a while, giving off the facade that he was definitely okay, and not slowly breaking apart inside.</p><p>She knew better.</p><p>His fear was palpable, practically vibrating off of him. Cole hid behind his snark and sarcasm, but she saw the terror clenched in his jaw and igniting his eyes.</p><p><em>"You worry too much."</em> there it was again, crashing into her like ocean waves, threatening to pull her under completely. <em>"We'll be fine.</em>" he'd said, before disappearing into the dark, leaving her staring after him, swallowing words she wanted to cry out.</p><p><em>Don't go. </em>She choked them back.</p><p>
  <em>Please. Please don't go.</em>
</p><p>But he had. Cole had left, leaving Lili leaning into the bars, a sickly feeling twisting her gut, bile crawling up her throat. She wasn't sure how long it had been since the two boys had bled into the dark, but time had definitely passed. She felt it in the numbness taking hold of her body, her breath appearing in wisps of white in the pooling black. KJ's Letterman was slipping off her shoulders, but she held it tighter, refusing to take her eyes off of the dark.</p><p>Lili's heart pounded. Her chest ached. Everything fucking hurt, and part of her just wanted to sink to the floor and sleep. Part of her just wanted to give up. She tried counting the minutes that went by, but her mind was too muddled and foggy, numbers turned to letters, which turned to mismatched song lyrics that didn't make sense. Except in her state, Lili started singing them. Even when it felt wrong, even when her throat burned and tears stung her eyes, she still sang them with a bloated tongue, snippets of pop songs and 90's classics, even jingles from radio and TV commercials.</p><p>It was her mind's way of telling her to stop. Let go. Sleep. But she rebelled against her body, as well as the drugs trying to pull her down, and forced herself to continue. If singing kept her awake, if it kept the blankets of oblivion from swallowing her up-</p><p>Then so be it.</p><p>She sang under her breath, and when the fog tried to take away her voice, tried to suppress it, she sang louder, choking on hysterical sobs that wracked her chest. Her body felt strange, both light and heavy, like it was dragging her down and yet also trying to force her back up. But she wouldn't fall. Not when the boys were gone. Not when it was her responsibility to look after the girls. She made it her responsibility.</p><p>They all had a part to play in their little group. Cole brought up spirits, KJ was an entertainer, and Camila's kindness made her a sort of therapist. Lili was supposed to be the carer of the group. That's what she had hidden behind, at least. If she was helping pull KJ out of a panic attack and giving Camila a pep talk, or yelling at Cole for coming up with another lack-luster plan, she was doing something, and not thinking about how much her own mental health was declining, shattering into pieces that were unreachable.</p><p>Lili thought she could hold on, but when Cole and KJ had walked away, leaving her in the dark, venturing to an inevitable fate that was going to get them hurt, she couldn't do it anymore. The second Cole had broken away from her with that smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, that was when she broke apart, every piece of her unravelling until there was nothing left. Nothing left to hold onto. Because what was the point of acting strong?</p><p>What was the point of trying to make out like she wasn't freaking out, that her heart felt like it was galloping out of her chest every second of every day. The drugs had already torn her apart in both body and mind, turning her inside out. Lili couldn't force herself to be okay anymore. Since being snatched from her life, and plunged into a nightmare, that's what she forced herself to remember. She was okay. She wasn't dying, and they were going to get out. They were going to go home, and everything would be...</p><p>Everything would be okay.</p><p>"Hey, Lili?"</p><p>That voice was familiar, gracing her mostly dead ears, bringing her back to reality.</p><p>Lili's head snapped up, tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't wipe them away. She didn't take her hands off of the icy bars turning her fingers white. There had been a moment, between singing to herself, and repeatedly whimpering the boys' names into shadows, when her body finally let go. It was only for a second, her mind spinning, her body beginning to relax, her grip on the bars loosening, until her vice grip began to slip slowly, finger by finger, her head starting to hang, eyes flickering, feet sliding on cutting concrete. The second her mind plunged into REM her body recoiled, which was enough to wake her up. Though when she seeped back to consciousness, her brain fighting both sleep and wakefulness, Lili swore she saw shapes in the black, moving, twirling around her.</p><p>Teasing her.</p><p>"Lili."</p><p>It wasn't the first time Mads had said her name. Lili just chose to ignore the girl. She knew Madeleine was right. She'd said it multiple times, trying to drive some sense into the hysterical blonde. "They've been caught, clearly," the girl had mumbled into her pillows. "Just go to sleep, okay? We've got an early start tomorrow."</p><p>Yes, her mind murmured. They had been caught. Though she refused to believe it, refused to believe the boys were going to get hurt. Again. And they had sacrificed themselves for her, Camila and Madeleine. They had seen that speck of hope and dived for it, for the chance that they could get out of this, that they could all get out of this.</p><p>And now they were fucked. Though a thought still haunted her; if they had been caught, where were they? It had been hours, the night slowly slipping into early morning. Except there was no sign of them. Lili almost let go of the bars. Teeth gritted, she fought back a frustrated scream. Where were they? Had the handlers blasted them with the noise?</p><p>Just the thought made her feel sick to her stomach. Her body ached, her head pounded, and the drugs still lingering in her system threatened to send her knees buckling. Earlier, Camila had come over, draped in her own blanket, and tried to pull the blonde back to bed. Where it was warm. But Lili refused, pulling KJ's Letterman tighter around her shivering form. Even if it did nothing to shield her from the cruel cold, the relentless bite seeping into her very being, it was still something covering her bare shoulders.</p><p>And for that, she was grateful.</p><p>Wrapping her arms around herself, Lili leaned into the bars, a soft sob breaking through her lips. She dropped to her butt, plunging her head into her lap.</p><p>The night's were cruel, and that night was no exception. Lili was almost used to the biting cold setting her teeth chattering, her body numb and stiff, even when she tucked her knees into her stomach and wrapped her arms around. It was the kind of cold that never really left her, even when she was outside, or on set- her mind a myriad of foggy thoughts trying to get her attention. The sun's cruel glare wasn't enough. She thought it would be, but even when Lili was out in the sun, bathing in warm light, part of her still remembered.</p><p>Even if the drugs tried to push it down. She remembered what it was like to be so cold, she felt like giving up. She remembered what crying herself to sleep felt like, cheeks grazing against dusty pillows smelling of mold. Nothing would ever be enough to sooth the pain that hollowed out Lili's body, turning her blood to ice, her thoughts to mush. The only way to endure it was to wrap herself in the blanket provided, curl into the foetal position, and try and force herself to ignore the chill aching in her bones.</p><p>Sometimes KJ sang them to sleep, his melodic voice lulling Lili to some kind of slumber. Archie's voice on the show was auto-tuned, but KJ unplugged, no guitar, just his melancholic murmur singing, or sometimes humming to any song they requested, was enough. It was enough to make her forget about the cold. About the bugs infesting her sheets, the filthy pillows she lay her head on, and how much she missed her family. However bad it got, his voice was always there, cradling her bruised mind, reassuring without trying. It would always be enough to stop her from completely breaking apart. But not that night. Because he, like Cole, was gone. They had been gone for hours, and it was clear the boy's hadn't made it to the authorities, or anyone who could help them. They had failed.</p><p>They had been caught.</p><p>All at once, every conversation she had ever had with Cole came back, like tumultuous waves hitting her one by one. Most of them had been driven away by the drugs, washed down the plughole of her mind; the times when they argued over stupid things, or helped KJ through an attack. Despite their characters being madly in love, Lili and Cole were different. It was a slow burn, a phantom of feelings haunting the two of them, elicited by their situation.</p><p>Nobody could deny they didn't work well together. When KJ was freaking out, it was always them who were his anchors. They sat on either side of him, waiting for his breathing to settle, the wild look in his eyes to fade. They soothed their friend, and in turn grew closer. Lili pretended not to see the boy's lingering stares or the smiles he tried to hide. Those particular memories were flushed into oblivion. The drugs did a good job of stealing them, rotting her mind until one day there would be nothing left to remember, except her obligation to play Betty Cooper.</p><p>One day, she would forget her family. Her life before this. Before Riverdale.</p><p>And that was enough motivation for her to hold onto them with everything she had, all the free will she was allowed. There was no fucking way she was letting go.</p><p>Except she managed to cling onto one memory. It was short and sweet, a time during the Winter months when Vancouver had been hit with the worst snowstorm in years. The snow had bled its way through the cracks in their cell walls. She had sat on her bed, her knees pulled to her chest, hugging warmth into herself, watching the snow pile up, until it was a problem neither of them could ignore. It dropped from the ceiling, blown in by howling winds which carried a chill cold enough to tear through even the strongest of drugs pumping through them. Even dipping in and out of a submissive state, Cole made sure to be vocal about the weather. It had taken KJ three attempts to shovel out the snow, before a group of handler's appeared, bearing weapons and cutting expressions to transfer them to someplace else.</p><p>Lili thought it would be another dungeon. After all, the building was huge. She had no doubt there were hidden secrets under the floors beneath them.</p><p>However, she was wrong.</p><p>The higher ups had no choice but to move them somewhere warmer. It was either that, or they were collectively going to freeze to death. The five of them had ended up in a rundown hotel on the outskirts of the city. The room had been far too small and only had two single beds. But to Lili, who had spent months shivering under one single blanket, it was heaven, the type of heaven she hadn't even dreamed of, becoming used to the conditions they had been forced into. The hotel room felt like home once more, and she'd almost broken down when her bare toes settled on warm carpet, and not the ice cold concrete floor that cut into her feet. Part of her wanted to thank the higher ups for taking mercy on them, but Lili knew deep down, they weren't protecting their cast.</p><p>No, it was the characters they were worried about.</p><p>She had cried that night, eternally thankful for the thick warm covers, sheets and pillows cradling her aching head. They smelled like home. Like roses and lavender, the kind still sitting on her childhood sheets. Lili remembered being so tired from the day on set, so drained, she just collapsed into bed. The room had been locked as usual, and anything they could use to call for help was removed. But she didn't care, because at that moment she wasn't looking for escape. Lili was overcome with emotion by the simplest things that were now a luxury; a real bed with a mattress that wasn't infested with bugs and light that didn't come from a broken bulb; a real golden glow that filled the room, instead of only just managing to create enough luminosity for her to read her books.</p><p>It was the kind of comfort she had dreamed of. But instead of falling asleep, Lili lay there, wrapped in a duvet thick enough to cover her up, shielding her from the bitter chill. She inhaled the scent of the pillows, pressing her face into the mattress, praying that the snow storm continued on, so they could hold onto this momentary luxury, clinging onto normality once again.</p><p>It wasn't exactly easy to sleep, anyway. KJ was pacing the room, muttering to himself. Lili used to be bothered by it, but now she knew it was just his way of dealing with things. He'd tried numerous times to get the window open, but it was locked shut. Which was enough for him to crumble once more, beginning his usual erratic pacing across the room. She had been drifting on the fringe of sleep, revelling in warmth that had been so cruelly taken from her, letting KJ's panicked muttering drag her to the edge of a cliff- when the bed squeaked, and Lili let out a sharp gasp when the covers were pulled back, before someone climbed in next to her with a breathy sigh.</p><p>The sigh was all too familiar, and Lili had half a mind to shove the boy out.</p><p>"Cole." she had muttered into her pillow, fighting back a frustrated yell. Camila and Madeleine were talking quietly at the other end of the room, taking advantage of the radiator, and Lili finally had time to herself. Or so she thought. "What are you doing?"</p><p>The boy groaned, and she felt him curl into himself. He was shaking, and that automatically stole the fire from her veins. The boy was only wearing a thin pyjama shirt and shorts. Even with the radiator blasting, it was still freezing. "KJ snores." was his only reply. Lili's cheeks grew warm when his legs entangled with hers. She didn't pull away, however. It was strange having someone sleeping next to her after so long alone. She wasn't expecting the comfort of another body sidled next to her own. Though the thought of the boy being so close sent her mind into overdrive, heart spiralling. It was a war of hearts, a confusing mix of feelings hitting her one by one. Now that he was warming up, Cole felt good, his head of messy curls, warm breath grazing her skin.</p><p>Lili would never admit that, however. Trying to hide the smile in her voice, she tutted.</p><p>"And your point is? KJ always snores. We all have to deal with it." shifting in bed, she kept a firm grip of the covers. Though Cole didn't try to rip them away. He kept close to her, nestling his head in her shoulder. He was cold. Really, fucking cold. But Lili didn't push him away.</p><p>Instead, she gave up keeping the covers hostage, spreading the duvet between them. Cole didn't thank her, but he did let out a relieved sigh. She wasn't expecting much. Since being imprisoned and drugged repeatedly, Cole was the one who was affected the most. He was himself most of the time, but there were times when his words didn't make sense, and the slur in his voice was far too thick and real to ignore. As well as the constant fear of losing her own mind, Lili was terrified he was losing his.</p><p>"You're warm." Cole yawned, and she waited for him to remove his head from her shoulder. But to her surprise, and slight annoyance, he didn't. Instead, he let out a happy sigh, chuckling. "I wasn't looking forward to sleeping next to a guy who sounds like a helicopter taking off." he let out a soft noise of irritation when she laughed.</p><p>"You're exaggerating."</p><p>Cole scoffed, a plume of cold breath ghosting the flesh of her neck, nearly stealing away her own. "You try sleeping next to him!"</p><p>There was a pause, and Cole pulled the duvet tighter around the two of them.</p><p>Lili closed her eyes, burying her own head deeper into lavender scented pillows. "Cole."</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"Are you planning on sleeping on me?"</p><p>"That's the plan," he murmured. "besides, you're a good pillow."</p><p>"Is that a compliment?"</p><p>"Depends on the context. Do you like being called a pillow?"</p><p>She groaned. "I'm too mentally exhausted to answer that."</p><p>"In that case, embrace it. You are the perfect pillow."</p><p>Lili didn't reply after that. She let him wrap himself around her, his grip loosening, steady breath syncing with hers. She lay there for what felt like hours, staring through flickering eyelids at the far wall. Cole hadn't spoken for a while, she was convinced he'd fallen asleep. When he spoke, his voice a soft sleepy murmur, mumbling into the thin material of her pyjama shirt, a rush of warmth flooded her, igniting what had been lost.</p><p>"Lili?"</p><p>Maybe he was sleep talking, but she still responded, secretly enjoying the way his grip tightened on her, the way his body melded into hers. She wasn't expecting the boy to let out a soft sob, and she broke apart all over again. Lili pretended she didn't feel his tears soaking her shirt, or his chest wracking with sobs, pressed against hers.</p><p>"Yeah?" her voice was soft, muffled by the pillows.</p><p>"I just want to go home."</p><hr/><p>"Reinhart!"</p><p>Lili didn't remember falling asleep. The sound of her own name piercing the blanket of fog that had enveloped her was enough to yank her from slumber. Cole's voice was still a soft murmur inside her head, and for a moment she could have sworn it was as real as the voice screaming her name, catapulting her mind into fight or flight. She woke to the sound of breathing that wasn't her own, or anyone she'd recognise. A handler. It must be. She stiffened, panic curling in her gut. It was a man. She could smell the overbearing stench of hair gel and shoe polish choking her nose and throat. His breath was heaving, hot and heavy on the back of her neck, sending shivers zipping down her spine. She listened, still, trembling. The back of her head ached when she tried moving it.</p><p>For a moment, she struggled to remember why she was on the floor, why her body ached, tear stained cheeks and salty lips. It came back to her in a series of snapshots in her mind; the plan coming together, Cole and KJ leaving, and then how she'd sat for so long, on ice cold concrete with her back pressed against the bars of their cell, willing the boys to return unscathed. But as minutes, and then hours went by, Lili finally surrendered to the dark, slipping away, still with her head sandwiched in her lap.</p><p>It took her a moment to grab her bearings, and when she did, Lili sat up straight, blinking rapidly and swallowing the cry in her throat when a sharp pain thrummed in her temples. Strands of gold stuck to her face with sweat, drool pooling down her chin.</p><p>She swiped it away, swallowing bile stuck in her throat.</p><p>The man grunted. His voice should have woken her up, but it sounded far away, faded, like Lili was underwater. "What did I tell you about sleeping on the floor?"</p><p>She only managed a soft, "Um, I don't...I don't know."</p><p>"Well, you better explain before I introduce you to setting zero. I'm sure you know your friend has already had a taste of it." again, his voice didn't sound right. It was too faded, a phantom clinging to the back of his mind.</p><p>"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"</p><p>The feeling of his clammy fingers gripping her chin and snapping her head forwards, was enough to push away the cotton candy, which still choked her mind. "Miss Reinhart."</p><p>The first thing she glimpsed through fraying eyelids was the handler. He started off as a shadow standing in the dark, blossoming into something more real, features bleeding from a faceless figure to a person. The Handler looked to be in his mid 30's, a stocky looking guy harbouring a buzz cut and pale skin, wearing the usual handler attire, a black jacket over jeans and combat boots. In his hands was something bulky.</p><p>Lili already knew what it was. But she refused to show fear. KJ had already given her a firsthand account of how bad the noise affected him. The lovechild of a dentist drill and car alarm, he'd said with a shiver. It was like something forcing its way inside his head, like a vice tightening around his skull, taking him hours to get over it, and even then he had still felt it days after, a relentless ringing in the back of his head.</p><p>With KJ's words still echoing around her skull, Lili steeled herself. Her gaze flickered to the cell itself, which was now bathed in a deluge of morning sunlight. The beds normally occupied by the others were empty and unmade, which was enough to pull her from reverie. Lili was on her feet quickly, fighting back the urge to fall. Her knees buckled, her head pounded, words choking at the back of her throat.</p><p>Morning roll call. The five of them were expected to line up in the early hours, and receive the obligatory injection of mind numbing drugs for the day, as well as a glass of water. A doctor would come in and check them over, making sure they were suitable for the day's shoot. It was the first time she had missed it. The higher ups had been clear from day one, that if they stepped out of line, including missing roll call, they would be punished. The weapon in the handler's grasp suddenly stood out in clarity.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Lili managed to say, looking the Handler directly in the eye. Even when she was sure he wouldn't have mercy. The handler's never did. She was aware of KJ's Letterman still thrown over her shoulders, and she pulled it tighter around herself. An excuse was already on her tongue, but when Lili opened her mouth to say it, she glimpsed Camila's bedhead of fluffy curls at the corner of her eye. The girl stood with Madeleine, the two of them leaning into each other, sleepy eyes barely taking in what the handler was saying. Though it wasn't Camila and Madeleine who snapped Lili to attention.</p><p>Standing on either side of the girls were Cole and KJ, the two of them staring forwards as usual. Though unlike Camila and Madeleine, the boys were dressed for the shoot. Cole was already in Jughead's getup, the beanie fitted over messy curls, while KJ sported a second Letterman jacket over a blue button down and jeans. The Letterman was definitely new; streaks of blue and gold clashing with crimson hair which was spiked up slightly. Though Lili could have sworn it looked a lot more radiant, the reddish tint complimenting his pale skin almost too perfectly.</p><p>Her gaze went back to Cole, and upon second glance, she noticed the sleep circles under his eyes were gone. His jaw looked more defined, green eyes a lot brighter, and yet the boy's gaze didn't waver. KJ's warm mocha eyes didn't blink once, and it was then when the panic started to surge inside of her, twisting her gut into knots. They had been punished, she thought automatically. Except if they had, both of them would still be showing the effects of the Handler's weapon.</p><p>Except they weren't. Dread crept down her spine like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk. It was as if Archie and Jughead had appeared, not KJ and Cole. She looked back to KJ, but the more she stared, the more things she noticed that were undeniably different. His eyes, which had been light brown, reminding her of a mocha coffee on a warm Winter morning, was darker. A lot darker. They were the color of espresso, rich with reddish brown flecks. Contact lenses, she thought, automatically. They suited him, sure. But they weren't her friend's eyes, and that was enough to deepen the pit in her stomach.</p><p>Lili was too busy staring at how well put together the boys looked, as well as the fact that neither of them were blinking, she failed to notice the handler's expression twist.</p><p>"Line up!" He barked, and Lili scrambled to join the others, shuffling next to Cole, who was stiff. Unblinking. His eyes were half lidded, lips parted, a coil of dread began to unravel inside her, turning her stomach upside down and igniting her insides, that something was wrong. Swallowing questions burning on her tongue, she leaned into him, allowing him that comfort they were both mutually grateful for. She flinched away, however, when he was ice cold to the touch. Cole wasn't usually cold. He was a naturally warm blooded person, except the night of the snow storm. Lili always liked to use him as a pillow or a hot water bottle. But now the raven's skin prickled with ice.</p><p>"Hey." she spoke softly, nudging the boy. Though he seemed barely fazed, his expression unchanging, which sent alarm bells whirring in Lili's mind. She risked a glance at him, her heart somersaulting at his lack of expression. "Cole, what happened last night?"</p><p>To her disdain, Cole didn't answer.</p><p>"Reinhart, you're testing my patience." The handler growled. He paced up and down their line, steely eyes looking them up and down. Lili shuddered. Her bare feet sinking into the concrete made her cringe, ice cold spikes slithering through her toes.</p><p>"Cole." Her voice, despite being a soft murmur, was growing progressively more hysterical. Lili couldn't seem to be able to tear her eyes off of him. He looked...better. A lot better.</p><p>His skin was practically glowing, warm honey tones catching fraying sunlight, green eyes looking almost unnatural, a whole new shade she was yet to discover; they resembled hues of the forest, surrounded with dark moss. It was the kind of earthy green that revives the grass after a cruel, unforgiving winter, interwoven shades hiding the chaotic nature behind.</p><p>It was beautiful and mesmerising, Jughead Jones coming to life, igniting in his features. But Lili wouldn't fall for this sudden glow up, especially when it came with vacant eyes and ice cold hands she wanted so badly to hold, and yet was too scared to. She elbowed him, a sharp jab in his chest. Lili expected the boy to turn to her with an amused smirk, "Ow!" he'd normally say, nudging her back. But he didn't say anything.</p><p>The boy stayed still, unblinking, his gaze glued to thin air.</p><p>The handler grunted, his gaze flicking back to her. He had been standing in front of Camila, shining a small flashlight in her eyes. Lili had an inkling it didn't mean anything. The asshole just wanted to make her friend feel as uncomfortable as possible. Being trapped in a dungeon meant, despite being rising stars, they were also captives. The handler's held power over them, and if they rebelled in any way, their ears were blasted with a frequency high enough to haemorrhage. Straightening up, the man continued to pace their small line, taking slow steps. He glared at each of them, cold eyes showing no sense of kindness or compassion, or any feeling for that matter. Lili was convinced handler's were ex-cons, or damaged soldiers who had recently returned from war, and wanted something, or in their case, someone, to take out their resentment and pain on.</p><p>"Reinhart, I said zip it. You don't speak unless you're spoken to."</p><p>Lili couldn't help a scoff, settling the handler with a glare. When she tried to grab Cole's hand, it was limp, his fingers like glaciers. She dropped them, swallowing a yell, and focused her frustration and steadily growing panic on the man. "Since when?"</p><p>"Since now." the handler spat. The man held up the weapon, a cruel smile curving on his lips. Lili expected the boys to react to it, like Camila and Madeleine, whose mouths formed silent cries, their eyes popping open in fright. But Cole's face didn't waver.</p><p>He came to stand in front of her, leaning close. So close in fact, his breath stinking of mint chewing gum tickled her cheeks. He wore a smug smile. "It's far too early in the morning to endure this, sweetheart." the handler held up the device. It resembled an iPhone, only thicker, with a single button. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut."</p><p>The overwhelming urge to snap back flooded her, but Lili knew what talking back to handler's entailed. Instead, she stayed silent, trying not to think about how stiff and rigid Cole was. She brushed her arm against his and he didn't move, his expression staying slack, green eyes glassy and vacant. "Cole." she said, more urgently, her gaze flicking between the handler, who was readying the shots, pulling out five disposable needles from a clear baggie- and Cole, waiting for him to react .</p><p>Lili shoved the raven head, this time with vigour.</p><p>"Please tell me what's going on," she whispered. "what happened to you?"</p><p>"Hold out your arm." the handler was standing in front of Madeleine, giving the girl her usual shot. The redhead thrust out her arm, her lips twisting with disgust when the handler wrapped his fingers around her pale skin, prodding for a vein. But she didn't say anything when the needle pierced her skin. None of them dared. Lili held her breath, steeling herself. The drugs were going to turn her mind to mush, and she would never find out what happened to Cole and KJ, who were undeniably different. Roll call was usually a lot livelier, with KJ complaining of headaches, and Cole trying to convince the handler he'd already had his shot. Though now, the two of them were deadly silent, as well as looking...different. They had escaped and been caught, and that wasn't a coincidence.</p><p>Her mind whirred with questions. What was it that had been done to them?</p><p>Soon enough, that thought would be washed away, suppressed to the back of her mind. Lili struggled to stay still, trembling fingers playing with the zip on KJ's Letterman. The handler moved to Cole next, settling the boy with a cheesy grin. "Sprouse. Nice to see you again." the man chuckled as he pulled out a syringe as well as the solution. Lili tried not to think about the man's words, but they struck her in clarity like lightning bolts. Cole and the Handler had already met, judging from the gleam in his eyes.</p><p>"Let's make this quick. I don't have time to be babysitting spoilt little stars."</p><p>She was surprised when Cole held out his arm when he was commanded to. The boy's expression didn't change, his eyes didn't flicker. But his body seemed to move, almost mechanically. Cole pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, offering his arm to the man, who grabbed it almost greedily, still with that shark grin spread across his lips.</p><p>Lili watched the needle slip into Cole's arm, waiting for him to flinch like usual, or settle the handler with a patronising smile. Except Cole's gaze didn't even flicker, staying glued to the spot in front of him. He didn't even acknowledge the needle going in, which struck her as odd. Cole had always hissed in pain, or at least winced during his morning shot. Not now, however. He stood rigid, letting the handler plunge yet another dose of suppressors into his veins. Lili wanted to shove the boy, catch his attention somehow, and yet part of her knew he wasn't quite there, his mind somewhere else entirely. It was similar to the state they entered on set, submissive and compliant as they walked around, going through their scripts and staying quiet, fighting with lost memories and the indistinguishable feeling of dread creeping in the back of their heads.</p><p>This was different. This wasn't just submissive. This was almost inhuman.</p><p>The handler pulled out a small cotton bud and dabbed his skin, but there was no blood. Lili squinted, waiting for the thin line of crimson pooling down his olive arm. But there was nothing. When Cole pulled down his sleeve, still with his gaze unwavering, Lili glimpsed a flash of what looked like blue ink, riding just below his elbow.</p><p>It was a blink and you'll miss it moment. Before Lili could fully register what it was, he yanked his sleeve back down. Lili was still staring at Cole's arm, blinking rapidly, she didn't notice the handler move to her. She was greeted with another explosion of minty breath. "Reinhart," he grunted, and she twisted around to face him, her heart pounding though her chest. "No funny business, alright? Hold out your arm."</p><p>Lili gritted her teeth. Staying stiff, she made no move to follow orders.</p><p>Chuckling, the handler cleared his throat. "Let me reiterate that," he grumbled. "give me your arm, or I'll take pleasure in making you." he paused. "all of you."</p><p>"I feel sick." Lili blurted, shuffling uncomfortably under the man's scrutinising glare.</p><p>The handler cocked his head. "Sickness?" he let out a belly laugh. "Have you actually been sick, huh?"</p><p>"No." speaking softly, Lili held onto her arm like her life depended on it. She glanced at Madeleine and Camila, the two of them subtly shaking their heads. "I just feel sick."</p><p>"Any dizziness?" he was playing with her now, grey eyes glittering with amusement. When she shook her head, he scoffed. "Nice try, blondie." his expression hardened. "Arm. Now."</p><p>She had no choice. It was either Lili gave up her arm, or she risked all five of them getting punished. She held it out, biting hard on her lip. The handler nodded with a crooked grin. He took her arm and she fought back a scream clawing up her throat. His fingers were clammy and leech-like, wrapping around her wrist. Still smiling like he knew something she didn't, his pudgy fingers tiptoed up her skin, searching for a vein.</p><p>Lili held her breath when the cold steel slid into her skin. It didn't hurt anymore, but the pressure of the needle entering and leaving her arm was enough to make her squirm. She watched the plunger go down before squeezing her eyes shut against tears that threatened to fall. Lili refused to cry, to give the bastard still clinging onto her arm the sick satisfaction. Instead of fighting back, Lili let it happen, tipping her head back and inhaling sharply. She knew the feeling well; a confusing mind fog starting to take over her, eating away, gorging at memories and anything remotely important she wanted to remember. It was like trying to force her thoughts through thick molasses.</p><p>Instead of thinking about the shot, how helpless and ultimately alone she was, despite Cole standing next to her, Lili grasped hold of the memory of him from last night, the way he had held her as she sobbed into his shoulder, his cool breath grazing her ear.</p><p>She wouldn't lose this memory. Tears glided down her cheeks. No way.</p><p>His voice still chimed in the back of her mind, the sensation of his body against hers, holding her, cradling her, the two of them locked inside their own states of woe.</p><p>"Lili, if something goes wrong-"</p><p>She had been quick to cut in. "Don't fucking say that."</p><p>Cole had chuckled, holding her tighter as she inhaled his scent, the phantom smell of coffee and cigarettes, both of which he wasn't allowed anymore. Nowadays, he just smelled of body odour and cheap Axe spray. Lili had felt how desperate he was to escape, so much so that it was killing him slowly. Cole's voice broke around the first word. "Listen to me," he gasped softly, his lips tickling the edge of her ear. "If anything goes wrong...if KJ and I are caught, come after us, okay? Make sure Camila and Mads come too."</p><p>"You're not going to get caught." she had hissed back, with a heavy heart. His fingers slipped into hers, something plastic being thrust into her palm. She already knew what it was, her own hand grazing the edge. He pressed his forehead against hers, and that was when Lii realised that moment was anything but platonic. His eyes were shut, breath heavy, and she could feel his panic eating away at him. "Give us a few hours, and if we're not back, use it. Just swipe it on the mechanical lock on the door."</p><p>It had been her time to laugh. "Cole, I know how to use a key-card."</p><p>"Hey, you never know."</p><p>For a blissful moment, Lili revelled in the memory, letting the raven's voice sooth her mind. It didn't last long, however. She jumped when the handler dropped her arm with a chuckle. "All done." He flicked her in the forehead, leaning closer. "Huh. You do look quite peaky, blondie." straightening up, the handler pulled something out of his jacket.</p><p>Walkie-talkie, Lili thought dizzily, her mind already beginning to plummet, her body turning to lead. She blinked slowly, tracking black spots starting to spot her vision. She was used to it, but it still set her heart into a frenzy. The handler's voice sounded like ocean waves. A sudden burst of static yanked her from reverie, clarity setting in for one glorious moment. "What's up?" the man's voice was familiar, a sharp bark through sharp hissing. "I'm busy, Foley. Gemini is looking promising. What's the problem?"</p><p>Gemini. The word didn't quite hit her. It was more of a gentle brush against the back of her mind, attempting to ignite her thoughts. Lili grasped hold of it, the word teasing her tongue. Gemini, she wanted to say. Except her tongue felt bloated and wrong, simple words were unreachable. The word however, didn't drift away. The star sign, Lili thought dizzily. Though a presence in the rapidly deteriorating mind told her otherwise.</p><p>"We've got a problem." the handler grumbled into the talkie.</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>The handler cleared his throat. Lili didn't flinch when he pressed his backhand against her forehead. She barely felt anything. "I don't think Reinhart is fit to work. She's complaining of feeling sick and is looking a little peaky. She doesn't have a temperature, but I don't think we should risk it, sir. Not when we lost so much with Hawthorne, Cameron, Linux and Doherty."</p><p>"Understood." the man's voice set Lili's heart into her throat. She knew who it was, but a name wouldn't appear. It was fading, like everything else. Though it didn't stop slithers of hatred bleeding through. "Have you given her the usual?"</p><p>"Of course, sir. One thousand milligrams as instructed."</p><p>"Wonderful. Leave her down there. Tell her to sleep it off. I want the others on set now. And Foley, I want you in my office after you've escorted them. Gemini is stable."</p><p>There it was again. The word graced her consciousness, pushing her to awareness. Something changed in the handler's expression, though Lili couldn't tell how significant the change was. "Yes sir," he stammered slightly. "I'll, uh, I'll be there right away."</p><p>Plunging his talkie back into his jacket, the handler settled Lili with a patronising smile. "It's your lucky day, sweetheart. Big boss says you can take the day off."</p><p>Gemini. That word continued to weave its way through her drunken mind, drowning the handler's voice. She opened her mouth to say it, except it turned into, "Of course."</p><p>Gemini. Lili thought, willing her brain to work. What was...what was Gemini?</p><p>The handler wore a smug smile. "Rest, Reinhart. We'll skip Betty's scenes today. Is that understood?" his hand went to his belt, fingers wrapping around his weapon. He didn't need to use it, not when she was subdued. His eyes glowed with power, especially when a soft whimper escaped her lips. He inclined his head. "Uh, hello? Earth to blondie?"</p><p>"Okay." was her only response in a soft breath. Part of Lili wanted to fight back, to ask what Gemini was, demanding why Cole and KJ were acting so strange. the drugs, however, pushed all that away. They buckled her legs, sending every thought spiralling into the back of her mind. She didn't struggle when the handler grabbed her arm, yanking her to her bed and shoving her on the mattress. The world tipped sideways when she hit the blanket, the bed frame groaning under her weight. Get up, her mind urged, crying out for Lili to break through the barrier and tackle the handler with the last of her strength.</p><p>But she didn't move, paralysed by the drugs taking hold of her limbs. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, blinking up at the ceiling, the handler was gone, as were her cast mates, leaving her alone with a spinning head and that word drifting in the back of her mind, refusing to splinter into oblivion, like everything else.</p><p>Gemini. Frowning at the cracks in the crumbling ceiling, Lili mouthed the word, her gaze flicking back and forth. She was drifting off to sleep, curled into herself, thankful for the warm summer sunshine flooding the cell through the tiny window, when something recoiled in her mind, sending her limbs spasming, her breath catching in her throat.</p><p>And then there was a noise, right at the back of her brain, faded, and yet she could still hear it; a soft murmur, what sounded like an inhalation of breath.</p><p>
  <em>"Woah. Holy shit, Lili?"</em>
</p><p>The voice was enough to drag her from the devouring fog.</p><p>Lili's eyes flew open, and she sat up, blinking through the deluge of sunlight, a halo of golden light filling the dark. "Cole?" her voice was shattered, but she still managed to push his name through her lips still held hostage by the concoction of drugs still thrumming through her blood. Her frantic gaze scanned the cell, but she was still alone.</p><p>Groaning, Lili lay back down, shoving her face into ratty pillows. Her eyes stung, lips quivering as she forced out each word. It was painful. "I'm tripping," she mumbled. "I'm having some kind of reaction to the drugs, and you're a figment of my imagination."</p><p><em>Uh, that's what I thought. They must have me on some funky drugs. I feel weird. I'm just, well I don't know. I thought about you, and here I am</em>.</p><p>Cole let out a shaky laugh, which burst into a soft hissing sound. It was like someone had plunged a radio into her head. <em>I don't know how this is happening, but it's happening. Trust me, I thought I was going crazy too. Hell, I don't know what the fuck is going on. I feel light and weird</em>.</p><p>Lili bit her lip. "I find that hard to believe." she said it out loud, burrowing her head into her pillow. "I'm going crazy. You're not real, and I need sleep." The slur in her voice was hard to avoid. Lili squeezed her eyes shut, willing the voice away.</p><p><em>I'm going crazy,</em> she thought.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god, I'm actually going fucking crazy.</em>
</p><p>Cole let out a hiss of frustration which reverberated in her skull. It sounded like the static from the handler's walkie talkie. <em>You're not crazy, Lili. Look, I don't know what's going on. I don't know how the fuck I can do this, because I'm pretty sure this is impossible. But you need to help me, okay? The last thing I remember...</em></p><p>"You went to set." her eyes flickered open, and she curled further into herself. Maybe talking to her hallucination would make her feel better, distracting her from her state. "After acting like a cracked out zombie and getting your shot, you went to set."</p><p>Cole was silent for a moment. <em>No. I.. uh, I've been here the whole time. I don't remember going back to the cell</em>," he paused. <em>Wait, did you say you've seen me?</em></p><p>A chill made its way down Lili's spine. She sat up, running a hand through her hair. "I saw you earlier. You and KJ were back when I woke up."</p><p>Cole let out a sharp breath, which once again stirred in her mind. <em>No. No, Lili, I've been here the whole time.</em></p><p>She swallowed. "What do you mean by that?" fully awake now, Lili finally addressed the voice like it was real...like he was real. Cole, where are you?</p><p>
  <em>Oh, so you believe me now?</em>
</p><p>Yes. Shut up for a second. Just tell me what's happening.</p><p><em>I don't know. </em>Lili pretended not to notice the tremble in his voice, even if it was coming from inside her head. "we were caught. <em>That's the last thing I remember. KJ and I, fuck, we tried to get through the gate, but then a handler grabbed us and took us to Rivera.</em></p><p>"And then?" she urged him. "What happened then?"</p><p><em>All I remember is KJ freaking out. Rivera was saying something about...</em> His voice grew strained, like he was struggling. <em>I can't...I can't remember.</em></p><p>Lili sat up properly, trying to ignore her quaking limbs. "But you went to set," she whispered. "I saw you, Cole. I stood next to you when that bastard gave you a shot."</p><p>The boy didn't answer, but Lili could still feel him grazing her thoughts. She held her breath. "Cole, where are you?" her voice shook. "If you're not on set, where are you?"</p><p>He sighed, his breath collapsing into garbled hissing. <em>I feel weird, like weightless. They've got me on some fucked up drugs. I can't open my eyes. Every time I try and think back to the conversation with Rivera, my mind goes completely blank.</em></p><p>"But it was important." Lili finished for him.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. I mean, it was enough to freak KJ out. I remember clinging onto him, trying to calm him down. But when I go back and try and remember what was said, I can't...</em>
</p><p>The feeling of dread swimming in Lili's gut got worse. "And where exactly is here?"</p><p><em>I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is being straight up dragged into another room with KJ. The room had white walls and it was too bright. They knocked KJ out first. One of the handler's punched him, and then I blacked out too..."</em> he drifted off for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. <em>I woke up, but I couldn't open my eyes or move.</em></p><p>"Can you hear anything?" she asked, swallowing hard.</p><p><em>Sort of? It's like a whirring noise. I can hear the outside too. Birds, and cars going past. But every time I try and move, I'm paralysed. </em>He took a breath<em>. I'm definitely still in that white room. I can feel it. The one at the back of Rivera's office.</em></p><p>"But that's impossible." Lili slipped off her bed and wandered over to the steel bars. The key-card was still stuffed in her bra. "I saw you earlier. Both of you."</p><p>Cole went quiet for a moment, his presence wavering, before his voice seeped back into her skull, louder and more prominent. <em>We can discuss the logistics of this so-called one-sided telepathy later, Lils. You still have that key-card, right?</em></p><p>"Yeah." Lili fished it out, frowning at the chipped plastic.</p><p>The boy exhaled. <em>Right. You need to find us, okay? I'm going to take a guess and say that KJ is with me. And whatever state we're in, you've got to snap us out of it</em>.</p><p>Lili nodded slowly, but her head was still spinning. Something was bothering her, a relentless demon at the back of her skull. "But how can you be in two places at once?"</p><p>
  <em>No idea. Unless I've got a twin I don't know about.</em>
</p><p>The laugh surprised her, slipping from her lips before she could bite it back. "Cole, you're literally talking directly into my head, and trying to justify this craziness?"</p><p>
  <em>Maybe they had me in some kind of trance?</em>
</p><p>"No, it was more than that." she choked on her words, resisting the urge to tell Cole how different he had looked. Her heart ached at the memory of him standing next to her, stiff and emotionless, a vacant look in eyes that looked a whole new shade of green, a type that perfectly fit the show. Instead of answering, Lili worked quickly. Following Cole's instructions, she swiped the key card, eliciting a loud bleep, followed by a flash of green light. The door creaked open, and she hurried out, adrenaline driving her forwards.</p><p><em>Are you out?</em> Cole's voice was a welcome distraction from her hammering heart.</p><p>She found the cement staircase quickly, running up the first few steps, cringing when her bare feet brushed ice cold concrete. <strong>Yes</strong>, she mentally retorted, struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Her head was spinning itself off of its axis.</p><p><em>Okay, there should be a door</em>. Cole murmured. <em>It'll lead you back onto the main hallway. That's the one KJ and I took. Rivera's office is just at the end.</em></p><p>He paused, taking a breath which rattled in a rush of static. <em>KJ and I should be still in there.</em></p><p>Reaching the door, Lili was breathless. She clutched the handle.<strong> What happens if you're not?</strong> she couldn't help demanding. <strong>What if you're not there, Cole?</strong></p><p>He hummed. <em>Where else could I be? Come on Lili, I know you can find me.</em> His voice turned teasing. <em>It can't be that hard, right? I'll lead you right to us.</em></p><p>Lili managed a choked laugh. She blinked back tears. <strong>And then we'll run?</strong></p><p>She could hear the smile in his voice. <em>Of course we will. We'll grab KJ, and Mads and Cami, and then get the hell out of here. We'll change our names and move to another country. They won't find us.</em></p><p><strong>Yeah right,</strong> Lili thought, sourly. They were never going to escape.</p><p>
  <em>I heard that. I'm in your head, remember. I know you're stalling, Lili, and I know you're scared. But I promise we're going to get out of this, okay?</em>
</p><p>Okay, Lili told him, even when she could feel herself splintering. With a swift pull, she yanked the door open, and Lili slipped through the gap, stumbling back onto the main corridor, a hallway she knew so well. It was like a second home, a place where she held so many sweet memories with the others. The writers' rooms. They lined the hall, rich mahogany doors covered in Archie memorabilia. Trying not to think about how good the feeling of carpet felt on her bare feet, Lili ducked to a low crouch, her gaze flicking back and forth for anyone lurking. Cole cleared his throat loudly, making her jump. She twisted around to hiss at him, but then remembered he wasn't really there.</p><p>He was inside her head. A thought she was still processing.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, so you should be good. Most of the writers will be on set, especially Rivera. The place should be practically empty, but just in case, keep your head down.</em>
</p><p>With Cole's voice in the back of her mind, coaxing her down the hall, Lili was able to make her way to the end without getting caught. Cole was right. There was nobody around, an eerie silence blanketing the hallway. Lili felt filthy, almost inhuman, as she staggered down the hallway, her bare feet sinking into rich cream carpet. The windows on either end of the hall were flooded with sunlight, projecting a clear blue sky. Just the thought of stepping outside with control of her own mind catapulted her heart into her throat. Cole chuckled lightly. <em>As tempting as it is, Lils, you've got to find us first.</em></p><p>Rivera's office was the last door, and just like Cole had said, it was unlocked. Lili crept in, shutting the door quietly behind her. "I'm in." she said softly, her blue eyes taking in an office she had been inside so many times. Now, it reminded her more of an evil villain's lair; covered in stacks of papers and a laptop sitting idle. He even had the evil genius chair.</p><p>Cole scoffed, appreciating the thought.</p><p><em>Trust me, you're not the only one. Rivera is a fucking psycho,</em> he muttered<em>. There should be a door at the back of the room. I don't think it's locked, but if it is, maybe the key is on his desk.</em></p><p>Ignoring the boy, Lili advanced towards the back of the office.</p><p>"Doctor Jones, what is the status of the boy?"</p><p>"Stable. Only just."</p><p>Lili froze, her breath catching in her throat. She followed the voices, which were drifting from a door open, right at the back of the office. Covering her mouth, she lowered herself, sucking in a breath against her palm. The voice was female. Professional sounding. Part of her wanted to stay in hiding, or even go back to the cell, back to what she now called safety. But the need to know what was going on was far more powerful, forcing her forwards, stumbling over herself. The door was ajar, spilling bright white light, sending colourful prisms dancing across her peripheral.</p><p>She made it to the doorway, risking a peek through the gap.</p><p>The white room was more of a ward, or theatre. Cole was right about the room hurting his eyes. Lili squinted, struggling to glimpse through the blinding light. She spotted two figures bleeding into profile; two women. One brunette and one blonde. They both looked to be middle aged, dressed in long white coats and blue scrubs. The rest of the room was stainless steel, shades of grey and white that weren't yet registering in Lili's mind, an array of the same colour.</p><p>The blonde nurse was standing over what looked like a hospital bed. Her face was pinched, sympathetic eyes frowning down at something splayed out on pale blue bedding.</p><p>It took Lili several seconds to recognise crimson curls and pale skin, freckles dancing over cheeks. But it was the limp arm covered in tattoos hanging over the edge that elicited the screech clawing up at her throat. But she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Fighting the pained howl fighting to break from her, Lili gagged herself, tears pricking her eyes.</p><p>The boy looked exactly the same as last night, still wearing the thin short sleeved t-shirt and jeans he'd been wearing when he and Cole escaped. But really, it was the bare feet that sent Lili's thoughts into a tailspin. KJ. His name graced her lips, but she didn't speak. Didn't scream, and yet a thought began to blossom in the back of her brain.</p><p><em>Wait, what?</em> Cole's voice startled her. <em>Lili what's going on? Did you say KJ?</em></p><p>Lili didn't answer, her gaze glued to the nurses rounded around the table, where her friend lay. "Well?" the brunette nurse held a clipboard. "How is he?"</p><p>The blonde scooped the redhead up easily, his body light in her arms. KJ's head tipped back, strands of crimson hair falling over closed eyes. His cheeks were pale, dirt still smearing skin, smudges of scarlet under his nose. She had no doubt it was from the noise. Which meant KJ and Cole must have been blasted with a handler's weapon.</p><p>"This one seems to be successful." a smile graced the nurse's lips. "He's our little miracle as of right now."</p><p>The brunette scowled. "Don't say it like that. How about the other one?"</p><p>The blonde's smile disappeared. "Not so much. He wasn't stable at all."</p><p>Lili swallowed vomit searing the back of her throat. The other one.</p><p>
  <em>Cole.</em>
</p><p>The boy's presence erupted into awareness at his name, a startled breath flitting around her skull. <em>Lili? Hey, what's going on?</em></p><p>The blonde nurse let out a sigh, cradling KJ like a child. Lili noticed his chest still rose and fell, his eyelids flickering slightly. But apart from that, he looked...</p><p>
  <strong>He looked...</strong>
</p><p><em>Lili, what are you saying?! </em>Cole was the hysterical one now, yelling into her mind. <em>Hey! Can you tell me what's going on? You're freaking me out!</em></p><p>Except right then, the boy's voice barely fazed her. Her gaze was stuck to KJ, the nurse's words washing over her, like ice cold water.</p><p>"Rivera is insane." the blonde said. "Gemini has never worked, except once, around ten years ago. Why is he so obsessed with these two? Why are they different?"</p><p>The brunette rounded the table, smoothing down the bed scrubs. "Remember Linux. She and the others are success stories. Hawthorne and Doherty. Hell, even Cameron. Rivera thinks he can repeat his past successes."</p><p>The blonde scoffed. KJ shook in her arms, his head lolling. Lili pressed pressure to her mouth, muffling another panicked cry. Her friend was nothing but a tangle of limbs pressed to the nurse's chest. "They were success stories, sure. But he does remember what happened to them, right?"</p><p>The brunette shot the blonde a look. "He's confident. So we do our jobs." she replied stiffly.</p><p>"Right," the blonde said. "and what do we do with this one?" she gestured to KJ, still limp in her arms.</p><p>The brunette shrugged. "Dump him, I don't care. Rivera got the results he wanted. You saw it with your own eyes, Jones."</p><p>"But he's a kid." the blonde - or Jones- still holding KJ bridal style, looked like she might argue, before she nodded, with a soft sigh. "He's playing with lives," she said, with an edge to her tone. "What did you do with the other one?"</p><p>"I dumped him around an hour ago," the brunette replied. "he's far too unstable. I'm not even sure if Gemini worked, though I guess we'll have to wait and see." she frowned at the blonde, before cocking her head. "Rosie, you know what working in this field entails," she said sharply. "if you do not want to dump the boy, I gladly will."</p><p>The blonde's expression grew frenzied. "No, no, I'm fine with it, of course I am."</p><p>"Do it, then. Rivera wants them both disposed of."</p><p>The blonde nurse nodded. "Of course. " she took slow steps towards the back wall, her pale hand reaching out to pull a lever. A medical waste chute, Lili realised, adrenaline spiking through her veins. In the time it took for her to remove her hand from her mouth and jump to her feet, the nurse was releasing KJ from her arms like he was nothing. He fell like dead weight, disappearing from view. Once she was done, the nurse turned back around to face her colleague. "I hope Gemini is worth all of these kids lives."</p><p><em>Crazy.</em> Lili thought. She was going crazy.</p><p>She was seeing things.</p><p>
  <em>This wasn't real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not real.</em>
</p><p>Staggering back, she turned and ran back back into Rivera's office, only for Cole to erupt into life in her mind. Lili managed two steps before falling to her knees, choking on sobs, while the boy's voice crashed into her skull, suddenly very real, a haunting cry she couldn't hide from. It filled her, solidifying her blood, sending her thoughts spiralling.</p><p>
  <em>Lili, what's going on? Why aren't you answering me?</em>
</p><p>When she didn't respond, he grew more desperate. <em>Are you crying?</em></p><p>"Lili?"</p><p>Another voice sounded, slick like poison, overriding the raven's yell in her mind, which collapsed into garbled static prickling in her skull. Lili snapped her head up, blinking rapidly, only to find herself face to face with Benjamin Rivera, and on either side of him, KJ and Cole.</p><p>The door, she swore she had just come from, after witnessing something so terrible, was gone. Lili straightened up, her gaze flicking to the boys, blue eyes widening, lips trembling.</p><p>"But…" she managed, straightening up, snapping to attention. Her vision blurred, the room fully bleeding into focus. She was on her knees, blinking rapidly at the back wall.</p><p>Which was just that. A wall.</p><p>No door.</p><p><em>Lili? </em>Cole's voice was a ghost, a phantom whispering in her ear, while the boy himself stared right through her. <em>Come on, you gotta tell me what's going on.</em></p><p>Rivera offered her a mocking smile. "I think we need to have a chat, Miss Reinhart."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>What's going on? Is lili hallucinating? Or is something else going on? *evil laugh*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please continue to review and let me know you're reading! 3</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, and keep commenting if you would like more! &lt;3</p><p>This is definitely ~not~ inspired by a very popular game lmao *eyes emojiI* can you guess which one?</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hey guys!</p>
  <p>I want to focus 50% of the next chapter on the 2011 cast, and what happened to them- so I’m bringing light to what “Gemini” is. Though I don’t want to take attention from my main characters. Which would you prefer? Would you be interested in a flashback, or would you prefer the mains plot? (Cole, Lili, etc)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Also! Would you prefer a shorter word count? I feel like 9K can get boring to read. Would 5k each chapter be better?</p>
  <p>Let me know! :)</p>
  <p>And as always, please let me know you’re still reading. Your feedback motivates me to write more 🧚♀️</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trash or Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there.</p><p>I deleted the last part that I posted last night, due to being torn over what I want to do with this plot. A few weeks ago I came up with two plots - the one I'm doing now, as well as a "fail safe" which thankfully fits the story, but goes in a completely different direction. Now; last night, I had a fair bit of anxiety. I didn't know if it was going to be received well- and there were a few editing mistakes - so just yikes all's round.</p><p>Now. It's your choice which one I do. I can either delve deeper into this plot, or take a step back, retcon the most recent chapter, and go a different way - which is still fun! I'd enjoy either one lmao. Or i can repost the chapter i deleted, and leave it.</p><p>Just PLEASE let me know, so I k know what I'm doing with this fic lmao.</p><p>Love you guys! ♥️ ️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! leave kudos if you liked :')</p><p>hey if this gets like 3 kudos ill add the second part.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>